Adventures From A Forgotten Past
by Pineapplelicious
Summary: Due to a legend Kagome finds, Inuyasha is convinced he has another sibling. Little did he know what adventures that would bring him when he comes and investigates that including forgotten memories of his early childhood and a haunting power inside him.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Woo! I finally bring up this stupid fanfic again yay! Retyped and edited by a few good friends of mine. **

**Anyway this story is based on the awesome video game Fable (don't own duh!). Also this is a typed version of a comic I made since I was in seventh grade. It needed so much editing so it's easier to type yay. A lot of characters and places here are named after the characters to let you know who is who 'kay? Don't flame me or my characters please! I know they are a bit like Mary-sues and Stus, so spare me? Oh yeah, I'm not a perfect writer and all, so: If you don't like this fanfiction. Simple. Don't read it! But to anyone intereseted, do read and enjoy, thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the Inuyasha characters. Rumiko Takahashi does. Nor do I own anything of Fable. Thank you. **

**Adventures From A Forgotten Past**

**Inuyasha**

_  
__He is coming. I feel it; at long last he has come to save us all. My dear little brother, please do not fail me. I have waited so long for you and my freedom._

"Oh I can't believe I have to clean this stupid storage closet, and I got more studying and packing to do!" Kagome whined as she picked up a broom. "Inuyasha is going to be so mad at me!"

Kagome sighed sadly as she stepped outside her home in modern-day Japan, and started walking. She strolled past the shrine with the well and the big tree and finally stopped at a narrow, worn-out, windowless building. Kagome sighed and pretended to be happy as she opened the door. "Here's the closet like mom said and…" her voice trailed off as she looked at the inside with utmost horror.

It was a complete mess in there! There was dust on the floor, on the shelves, even on the ceiling above. There were filthy jars that held unpleasant looking roots and who-knows-what. To sum things up, there were cobwebs stuck between the jars and the ceiling, high above. She looked in disgust over the thought of her dainty hands tangled with the sticky webs. Kagome stared at the huge mess before her for a few minutes.

She suddenly clapped her hands. "Staring at this mess isn't going to clean it up!" She cried bravely, while stepping inside the "stupid storage closet."

Kagome's fake-cheerful attitude faltered as she started to sweep the floor; everyone tends to do the easiest jobs first. Twenty minutes has passed and the floor was sparkling. Now that was done, Kagome took out a damp cloth and started to dust the shelves.

"Man, this cleaning is going to take hours, Inuyasha, is it my fault everyone in my family loves spring cleaning?" she complained angrily as she picked up a jar and wiped the board beneath it. Her mood worsened as she thought how long she'd have to endure Inuyasha's complaining. It can be solved with a "SIT!" but not without Inuyasha insulting her first.

Kagome picked up another jar and started to wipe it when she looked at its contents more closely and found in the murky water, a human hand! Kagome gave a loud yelp and dropped the jar. It fell with a loud crash, and its contents were spilling everywhere along with the shattered glass.

The fifteen-year old looked closer at the spilled contents; it was simply an oddly misshapen root. She gave a light chuckle and looked around at the mess she just created on the newly-cleaned floor. "Oh! I just cleaned this floor too!" Kagome said irritably. She started to carefully pick up the broken glass shards.

"Ewwww the jar slime's all over my hand!"

Minutes passed while she collected a few shards. Kagome reached over to pick up a particularly large one under the shelves, when something caught her attention. Besides the shard was a lump under the blanket of dust. Kagome grimaced and reached for the object, pulling it out from under the shelf. The fifteen year old shook her hand vigorously to get the dust off while she studied the object in her hand. It was a very old book, whose pages were thin and yellow with age. She was surprised it hadn't crumbled into dust already.

Kagome started to read the title nonetheless: "Legends of the Heroes of Albion".  
Skimming through the book, there were many illustrations along with the names of heroes her grandpa had never mentioned before. It looked interesting, but Kagome took no interest in legends until she stopped at a particular chapter. It was an illustration of a beautiful woman with a large hooded cloak and short-skirted yukata, who was carrying a large axe. Beside her was a huge dog demon which reminded Kagome of Inuyasha's old man.

"Legend of Scarlet Robe" Kagome read out loud. "What's the deal with that demon then?"

The priestess took no notice of the time and the mess of the closet as she read on;

_Long ago, there existed a fierce warrior named Hinokoromo(1). Not much is known about this warrior, but her beauty and strength was known legendary. She defeated great demons and earned their hatred, while earning the love of humans. No one knew her real name so she was known as Hinokoromo and all things evil feared the red cape and the end of her axe. Tragically, she was journeying to a nearby village to fight when she was ambushed by a group of demons who hated her and desired her death. Without fear or pain, she killed them all but was horribly wounded herself. A powerful dog demon came along and fell in love with the strength and beauty she possessed and so healed her. Both decided to stay with each other and decided to travel to the famous demon village of Albion to live in peace and happiness. Time passed and they had a child. Due to unfinished business the dog demon left Hinokoromo shortly after the child's birth. Nonetheless, she still hoped he would come back. Until then Hinokoromo would live in peace and happiness with her offspring in the peaceful village of Albion. She never slew another demon again._

Kagome blinked a few times as she closed the book. "Interesting…but this story doesn't tell much, who is this dog-demon? Who's the kid?"

Then Kagome gasped and added things up. "Dog-demon? Child? Could Inuyasha have another sibling?"

She stared at the book a little longer until she was interrupted by her mother. "Kagome  
Higurashi where are you? That's not the closet you had to clean!"

Kagome stared blankly at her mother who stood in the closet's entrance and frowned at her daughter. "Good gracious, what a mess you made! That was Grandpa's prized ginseng! Clean this up immediately and come to your room, to clean _your_ closet." With that she left.

Kagome placed the book under her arm, picking up the shattered glass with a fast pace, but that thought still lingered on her head. She would take this book with her and show Inuyasha, 'Who would just laugh and complain how weak humans are,' Kagome thought bitterly. The floor was finally glass and slime-free and the fifteen year old skipped out the door, leaving the disgusting closet forever.

Still, the thought nagged in her head, for it was possible. But Kagome never dreamed what adventure and secrets that this very legend would bring her. Especially, Inuyasha.

**A/N: First chapter finished. I know it's slow and all but the other ones will be good I promise you that! Next one's coming soon. Oh and no flames please I know you all hate and cringe at the thought of Inuyasha having another sibling but hey it's only a fanfiction kay? **

**(1) Scarlet Robe in Japanese**

**Ja ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I finally get another chapter up. Sorry for making anyone wait busy with school! (Groans) Well this is yet slow again but I'll try to speed things up here when I have time. New character here! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the Inuyasha characters. Rumiko Takahashi does. Nor do I own anything of Fable. Thank you. **

**Adventures From A Forgotten Past**

**Inuyasha**

Inuyasha growled and stomped on the well, his ears twitching in annoyance. "ARGH! Kagome's late again!" he cried out in frustration.

Sango came over to the scowling demon. Looking up at him, she said, "Will you be patient? Kagome must have a good reason to be late."

"Keh! She's been in her time for a long time and we need to fight Naraku now!" he retorted angrily.

Sango shrugged and walked back over to the others. When he was like this, there was nothing in the world that can defeat his stubbornness and she did not feel like wasting her time trying.

Inuyasha sighed as he gave the well another kick.

Miroku turned to Sango. "She's still not here?" he asked.

Sango nodded. "Instead of whining like he always does, he should just go and fetch Kagome himself."

"Like a dog fetching a stick?" Miroku said with a smirk.

Sango realized the joke and the couple laughed while the hanyou scowled at them.

"Arf, arf! Maybe I will." the hanyou said sarcastically but the couple was too busy stifling their giggles to notice what Inuyasha had said. He rolled his golden eyes in annoyance and was about to jump into the well when suddenly Kagome climbed out of there, pushing the startled half-demon to the ground.

"Sorry, everyone, that I'm late! WHOA!"

"Ouch! Kagome that hurts get offa me!"

The fifteen-Yeahr old priestess blinked as she looked at what she had stepped on: a very angry Inuyasha. "Oops. Sorry." Kagome said sheepishly. _Oh dear I'm in it for good. I'm late first of all and now I squished his stomach,_ she thought bitterly.

Inuyasha growled as he stood up. While patting his stomach, he glared at Kagome.

"Why are you so late? I have been waiting for you since yesterday's sunrise!"

Kagome chuckled nervously. "I was cleaning out a closet, and it was the wrong one, but I did find a book and I was reading it."

Inuyasha's jaw dropped slightly as he took in what she said. "You took all that precious time, reading a stupid book!? We got Naraku to hunt and kill, Kagome!"

"Yeahh, I know! But there's something about this legend I find really interesting…that links to you and your family."

Miroku, who had finally calmed down from his giggle-fest, was listening to the couple's conversation with interest. "What? How does a legend link to Inuyasha's family?"  
Inuyasha and Sango, who was eavesdropping as well, shared his curiosity and interest. Inuyasha looked at the girl in front of him as if she had just said she loved Koga.

"Yes, I'm interested, please go on, Kagome." Sango said eagerly.

The young priestess nodded and searched through her huge backpack for the old book. She finally found it, and handling it carefully, she passed it to Inuyasha's waiting hands. Miroku and Sango peered behind Inuyasha.

"Umm, excuse me, I'm trying to read here," Inuyasha said with annoyance.

Miroku and Sango stepped away from the half-demon, still eyeing the fragile book.

"That's a beautiful woman."

"She's just a drawing, Miroku!"

"Keh! Real or not, Miroku finds any woman beautiful."

"Just read it, Inuyasha, and you'll understand what I'm talking about!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, while muttering how he never understood what Kagome said anyway. "Kagome, I can't really read."

Kagome shrugged and took the book. She read the legend aloud to the group, who were listening intently. A few minutes later, Kagome finished the story. Inuyasha was the first to respond with a rant.

"What a dumb story! I have no idea what you were talking about with this linking to my family past. So that lady falls in love with some demon, big deal! I can't believe you're wasting your time on a worthless legend like this. Come on, story time's over, let's go hunt Naraku now!"

Kagome was obviously very offended at Inuyasha's comments.

Miroku looked at Sango and said, "I didn't think it was that bad. Rather interesting, though it was short."

"Yeahh, I wish it told more."

Inuyasha scoffed as he crossed his arms and waited for the group to follow him. His ears twitched in annoyance. "I'm waiting!"

No one listened to Inuyasha as the group was discussing the story. Even Shippouu and Kirara ignored him as they skipped along with the threesome to see what the commotion was about. Inuyasha growled. It was just a story what was so important?

Kagome shrugged her shoulders and sighed. "I'm sorry this is a waste of time but I thought Inuyasha had another sibling."

Inuyasha's golden eyes widened in shock and his jaw dropped as he overheard Kagome. "Another-WHA!?"

"Another sibling. Forget it; it was a dumb idea in the first place," Kagome said as she stopped to shove the book back into her backpack.

"Of course it was! There's so many dog-demons out there, yet you think my old man's the only one? Besides, I don't like the idea of having another sibling. Sesshomaru's already a pain in the butt!"

"The new sibling could be nice like my brother, Souta."

"Keh! In my experience, ALL relatives are a pain. Besides, there's no real evidence I have another sibling."

Kagome grumbled a "sorry," and picked up her backpack and hoisted it onto her shoulders. She started to walk towards the half-demon. Miroku and Sango followed Kagome's lead to Inuyasha. However, Miroku's hands slid towards Sango's rear, followed by a loud smack as she slapped his face.

"Kagome, are we ready to go now?"

Kagome, embarrassed, looked at Inuyasha and responded with a cheery nod.

"We're ready," a red-faced demon exterminator said as she placed a good distance away from the wayward monk. He just laughed and shrugged in reply.

"Hey! Wait for me!!" Shippouu cried out as he jumped onto Kagome's shoulder.

"Oh we'd never leave you, Shippouu dear," Kagome said as she patted Shippou's head.

Miroku looked at Sango with longing in his eyes, wishing she'd pat him like that.

"Inuyasha's just being an idiot like always, I believe you had a good reason to believe he could have another sibling." Shippouu said reassuringly at the sulking Kagome. Kagome smiled at the little kitsune while Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Stop sucking up, Shippouu! Kagome, drop that stupid idea already. I never want to hear of it again! It's as damn annoying as you are."

"INUYASHA!"

Inuyasha, realizing what he had said, timidly turned his head around to see a furious Kagome. "Yes?"

"SIT!"

There was a loud thud as he hit the ground followed by a yelp. Kagome huffed as she walked by the hole in which the half demon was in. Miroku and Sango walked by as if they didn't witness the scene. Kirara poked her nose at Inuyasha. Shippouu looked at the hole where Inuyasha resided for now.

"A pity, I thought the story was good." Miroku said sadly.

333

The five companions traveled for a several hours. They visited several villages for news of demon activity, which could be Naraku, and after getting directions, they got on their way. Things went pretty good until they found a fork in the road.

"The last village said to go right," Kagome said, pointing to the dirt path on the right. Sango nodded and started to walk towards it until Inuyasha called out.

"Stop."

"Inuyasha?"

"I said, 'stop.' I don't think we should go that way," Inuyasha said. His expression was blank and he stared at the left path as if Kikyou was standing there, beckoning him closer. Everyone looked at Inuyasha strangely.

"Why that way?" Shippouu asked, staring at Inuyasha in the face.

The half-demon shrugged. "I don't know. It just feels like we should go that way. It is as if someone is calling me."

Shippou looked at Inuyasha in disbelief while Kagome eyed him curiously. She waved her hand of his face. "But the village said--"

"We go to the left," Inuyasha said determinedly as he headed down the left hand path, leaving confusion in his wake. The others shrugged and followed him towards the unknown.

They followed their leader faithfully, never questioning Inuyasha and his strange behavior. They turned to other discussions instead. A few more hours had past since they started and it was nearing sundown. The path led them into a thick forest with towering trees. Soon it was dark with no sign of civilization anywhere. Kagome, just as hot and tired as the rest of them, threw her backpack on the ground angrily, and stamped her foot.

"Inuyasha, what the heck were you thinking!? We're lost in the middle of nowhere!"

Shippou hurried over to Kagome's side, voicing his anger, "Yeah, Inuyasha, what were you thinking? We were supposed to go right, but nooo let's go left and get lost! Who the heck would call you over here anyway?"

Even Miroku got annoyed and Sango simply rolled her eyes, setting her giant boomerang down.

"Does this mean we have been traveling for miles and hours only to get lost? What a waste of our time. Why don't men ever listen to directions?" the demon slayer muttered to her self.

"Now, now, Sango, I'll protect you from the darkness. We might be away from shelter, but we can always snuggle with each other for warmth."

Sango smacked Miroku in the face while Kagome and Shippou continued their whining at Inuyasha, who was just standing there, facing the darkness ahead of him, until he finally had had enough. "Will you all just shut up!? I didn't mean for you all to get lost here! I just had an instinct, a feeling!"

"You and your feelings and instincts, Inuyasha. You're always trying to prove you're so manly and independent! Accept some help once in a while," Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha replied with a nasty retort, "Hmph. You always need help from others; I know what I'm doing."

"Oh boy," Shippou gulped as he hid behind Miroku. The couple looked at the bickering hanyou and the priestess. This was not good and things were heating up fast.

"Well your independence got us lost and it's getting dark! And your rudeness is getting us nowhere!" Kagome said, pointing a finger haughtily at the dog-demon.

"Oh I'm rude!? Well, your whining got us nowhere, Kagome. You've gotta to trust me once in a while, will ya? If you're so smart, I can't believe you can't think of a way to use your big mouth to get us out of here!"

That was enough for Kagome. A tiny vein throbbed in her head and she took a deep breath and was about to yell the "s" word loud enough to shake the trees in the forest when—

"AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!" A blood-curling scream rang out throughout the forest, echoing; everyone immediately was on guard.

Shippou cried out as he huddled in fear, "A-A demon!"

Inuyasha drew his sword, and started running ahead. "I smell it! It's right ahead of us!"

The others nodded and followed the sprinting half demon in the direction of the continuing scream, ready for action. They stopped in an empty clearing and saw there was a giant, fearsome-looking demon chasing a young woman.

"You're mine, beautiful wench!" The demon roared as he slashed his claws towards the running female. The woman yelped, narrowly missing the attack as she desperately tried to get away. It wasn't long before the demon caught up to the woman and had her in his grasp. The woman let out another blood-curling scream and pounded her fists on the demon's knuckles.

"No! You get your filthy hands off me! Leave me be, ugly monster!" She cried out for help again when the demon angrily squeezed her. He laughed at her puny efforts to get away.

Inuyasha finally had enough, and without thinking, he rushed towards them, Tetsusaiga held high over his head. "Let her go, you fat freak!"

The demon ignored him as the woman struggled in his grasp.

"I said, 'LET HER GO' or else!"

That got the demon's attention. "Or else what? You'll stick me with your lil sword? Don't make me laugh."

Having no other choice except to follow through with his threat, Inuyasha, said, "WIND SCAR!" He hoped the woman had been able to escape as the energy of the attack streaked towards them.

The demon gasped as the wind scar came towards him at full-speed; in his shock he dropped the woman.

The woman, as she fell, also saw the wind scar, and knew the danger coming. She closed her eyes and crossed her arms in front of her face as a bright pink light enveloped her. The wind scar destroyed the demon.

Inuyasha panted and looked at the empty clearing in front of him. He scoffed, "Keh! Now you know not to mess with innocent people anymore, monster!" Inuyasha turned around, surprised that his comrades didn't congratulate him. They all stared at the clearing in horror. Inuyasha felt a guilty pang in his stomach.

"Where's the woman?" he asked.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha with tears in her eyes. "You-You KILLED HER!"

Everyone glared venomously at Inuyasha. He stood there in shock as he realized how reckless he had been. He laughed hollowly. "It was…accident."

Kagome suddenly exploded while Shippou looked at the clearing in horror. "You need to control your actions Inuyasha! Look what you did! You should be ashamed of yourself!"

Miroku joined in as well, "You have killed an innocent being, Inuyasha. What sort of monster are you?"

Inuyasha backed away nervously. "Hey, hey! I said it was an accident!! I thought the lady would have enough common sense to get away!"

Miroku whacked Inuyasha's head with his staff. "This is a human we're talking about. We don't have as much speed as demons do!"

While the threesome was bickering, Sango started to inspect the clearing. The remains of the demon lay there, but there was no sign of the woman Inuyasha had "killed." Sango started poking around the demon's remains with her boomerang. _Funny. I don't see hair or hide of that woman. Is she alive? Where did she go? _Sango wondered as the argument behind her heated up.

333

Not far from the clearing lay a pinkish ball containing the woman, who crouching inside it. Satisfied that danger was over, she waved her hand and the pink glow was gone. Stretching out her arms, she got off the bushes she had landed in and stood up. "Oh goodness, what WAS that? What happened?" she murmured in wonder. Then there was a loud commotion just ahead of her.

"Oh yes! My rescuer must be worried about me!" The woman gasped as she ran towards the clearing, where she accidently bumped into Sango. "Oh forgive me! I didn't mean to bump into you!"

Sango smiled. "Oh good, you're alive. We were worried you had been killed."

The woman chuckled. "I won't allow myself to be killed so easily. But who is my rescuer?"

Sango pointed to the commotion behind her. "He's getting lectured at the moment."

"Oh my!" The woman ran towards the bickering group. Sango hurried after her, hoping the sight of her would stop the argument immediately before anything bad happened.

"You should be ashamed of yourself, Inuyasha!"

"Hey I said I was sorry, okay, Kagome!"

"Sorry is not enough for the innocent life you had taken!"

The woman crept up behind Kagome and tapped her shoulder. "Excuse me, but this is all a big misunderstanding."

Kagome did not hear her as she replied to Inuyasha's retort.

The woman tried again. "A-hem. I'm alive and well." She was ignored again.

Sango joined in and tried to get Kagome's attention. "Kagome-chan, the woman is unharmed."

The argument was so heated both women were unheard. The stranger finally had had enough.

"HEY! I'M ALIVE!" she shrieked.

At once the commotion stopped and Kagome finally looked behind her.

"Oh! The woman's alive after all! Thank the gods." Miroku said cheerfully.

Inuyasha glared nastily at Kagome, who sputtered helplessly at him.

Miroku immediately grasped the woman's hands and turned on his charms. "You must be lost here. Tell me what happened."

The woman chuckled nervously as Sango viciously pried the lecherous monk's hands off of her.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha walked into the clearing and stuck his sword into the ground. He glared nastily at Kagome, who was trying to apologize for his rash behavior. "I said it was an accident, damn it! The woman's alive, and the demon's dead! Will ya stop your nagging?"

The woman gasped loudly at the sight of the half-demon. Tears filled her eyes and ran down her cheeks. "Inuyasha! Is it you!?"

Everyone looked at the woman in disbelief.

"How did you know my name? I didn't even say it!" Inuyasha cried out in shock. He never got a chance to finish for the woman suddenly ran into the moonlight, hugging him tightly.

"I missed you so much! It's been so long!"

Miroku looked on in envy while Inuyasha sputtered and pushed the woman off, finally getting a good look at her. She was not human at all. She had long blonde hair that was arranged in pigtails, with purple bows, framing her face. Her eyes were a deep blue and her skin was fair like a woman of noble birth. Her strange lavender kimono left little to the imagination, much to Miroku's delight, because her purple obi pushed her breasts up high, emphasizing her slender waist. Kagome, however, noticed her dress was more European than Japanese, thanks to couple of recent history classes. Even stranger than her overall appearance, was the pair of wolf ears that adorned her head in the same way Inuyasha's dog ears sat atop his.

Everyone stared in disbelief while Inuyasha sputtered and murmured as he wondered who this stranger was and how she knew him. Despite her oddness, he had to admit she was rather pretty.

The strange woman tapped herself on the head. "Oh my! Where are my manners? Forgive me. I am Lady Kasumi. I was an old friend of yours, Inuyasha." She shrugged sadly. "Then again, it was so long ago I doubt you even remember me."

Kasumi chuckled at the shocked look on the half-demon's face.

Inuyasha finally regained his senses and looked at Kasumi as if she were the most interesting thing in the world. "Who and what are you!?"

Kasumi smiled and clutched her furry ears. "Ah yes, I am a half-demon just like you. Although, I act more human--."

"A beautiful wolf-person, you are indeed. Will you bear my child?" Miroku said, pushing Inuyasha away, and grasping Kasumi's hands. She gasped in disgust while others glared at the flirting monk.

Lady Kasumi huffed and wretched her hands away from his. She shrieked, "You pervert!" as she smacked him.

Miroku was busy massaging his cheek, while Kasumi started to walk away. Kagome hurried over to her and was about to apologize for Miroku's raunchy behavior, when Kasumi suddenly turned around and jabbed Inuyasha in the chest. "Back to where we were, Inuyasha. We demons should have good memories so do you remember me or our friends?"

The half demon was dumbfounded. "I still have no idea what you are talking about! I swear I never met you!"

Kasumi jabbed Inuyasha with her finger again. "Try to remember back when you were just a very small kid with your mother." she said tearfully as she looked at Inuyasha, her eyes bright with unshed tears.

Inuyasha groaned for he hated it when girls cried. Just to make Kasumi happy, he said, "All right, I'll try to remember. But in the meantime where the hell are we?"

Inuyasha's new friend was a little taken back by the sudden change of subject, but she let it drop in order to answerer his question. "Well, you're in a forest and people can get lost easily if they don't know the land. Luckily I know of a village not too far from here. If you'll follow me, I can take you there."

Inuyasha was a bit hesitant. As pretty as Kasumi was, there was something about her that really bothered him. He looked to his group for support. He could tell by the looks on their faces that they all longed to go with Kasumi to the village and spend the night, especially Kagome, who hated sleeping outside. Since he did not want to get on her bad side any more than he had, Inuyasha reluctantly gave in and agreed to go.

Kasumi smiled warmly and started to walk in a different direction. "Come on everyone, the night's wearing away," she called out.

There was no further commotion as the Inuyasha gang followed the strange young demon out of the forest to a small, but comfortable-looking, village.

Inuyasha as he looked at the mysterious demon leading the group in wonder had so many questions swimming in his brain. _Who is Kasumi? Is she telling the truth when she was claiming to be his friend? What truly did happen in the past he forgotten? Could she possibly hold the answers to all the questions he has? Did he really have a sibling in the past?_ That thought made the hanyou shudder in disgust. That stupid theory Kagome had in her head along with that legend haunted him again. He would stick around with Kasumi for now and see if what she said really was true and to see if he had an extra sibling. Little did he know that another adventure was just beginning…

**A/N: Did anyone read this to the end? I hope you all liked it so far. I'm so so sorry that Kasumi sounds like a huge mary sue but I will do my best to make her less suish as possible. Besides if you haven't noticed Kasumi is supposed to be Lady Grey from Fable for this fanfiction. (Which explain the out-of-place outfit). As I said before, a lot of material in this fanfiction is based off Fable. (Details on that later.) Thank you all for reading and reviewing (If any). Help is appreciated too, but no flames please.**

**And special thanks to Kirayasha aka Kira for betaing for me. Love to you much dear. 3**

**Ja ne!**


	3. Chapter 3: The path to Albion

A/N: It is summer break so I have more time to get chapters in since there's other fics I want done

**A/N: It is summer break so I have more time to get chapters in since there's other ****fics I want done. This fanfiction is a very long one too…Great this will take a while. I better get typing. xD **

**I thank anyone for their support. More characters are added here yay! Thanks for the reviews everyone they mean a lot to me. This chapter is pretty long so get ready to read to read!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the Inuyasha characters. Rumiko Takahashi does. Nor do I own anything of Fable. Thank you. **

**Adventures From A Forgotten Past Chapter Three.**

**Inuyasha Chapter Three: To Albion!**

Walking through the village, they passed several houses until Kasumi stopped at an inn and stepped inside. She greeted the innkeeper warmly and started to chat with him, asking for a room. Inuyasha looked around; the place looked just like any other inn they had slept in. He stared at Kasumi while she was talked to the old man. Their conversation finished, the old man gestured for them to follow him.

They accompanied the inn-keeper down the hallway, stopping abruptly when the old man paused and pointed to a few rooms that were vacant. Kasumi thanked him with a warm smile and a bow. The old man smiled in return and blushed as he departed down the hall. Inuyasha stared at Kasumi, for a half-demon she sure acted human.

Kasumi looked at Inuyasha and frowned. "Are you looking at my chest!?" she cried out.

Inuyasha was snapped out of his reverie and looked around bewildered. "What? I wasn't! I was looking at your choker…Errrrrrrr," he said meekly as he looked at Kagome's venomous glare.

The blonde half-demon sighed as she crossed her arms. "If I got a shard of the Shikon Jewel for every time I heard that, I'd be one powerful demon!"

Miroku patted him on the shoulder. "I'm proud of you, Inuyasha."

The half-demon just gagged in return as Kasumi blushed a deep red.

Shippou clapped his hands to got everyone's attention. "Can we please just go to bed? I'm dead tired."

Kagome nodded in return as she pushed past Inuyasha and Miroku and placed her hand on the door. "I'm gonna go to bed too. Goodnight, everyone, and thank you for your kindness, Kasumi." Sliding it to the side, she entered the room.

Sango was about to enter as well, when Miroku tapped her shoulder. "Can I join you ladies?" The lecherous monk was kicked out of the room, landing on the floor with a loud "oomph!" He sighed in defeat as he stood up. "They just can't let me have a chance. What about you, Lady Kasumi?"

Kasumi shrank away in disgust and hid behind Inuyasha.

The half-demon growled angrily and started to drag Miroku by the ear to their room. "Enough, Miroku! Goodnight, Kasumi, I'll see you tomorrow," he said as he pushed Miroku into their room.

Kasumi nodded, and she picking up her skirts, she departed down the hall…

Inuyasha leaned against the wall, looking up at the ceiling, as Miroku snored. He wished it was morning for there was so much he wanted to ask Kasumi. Unable to sleep, he leaned back against the wall not-too-gently. Suddenly the wall disappeared behind him and Inuyasha loud yelped loudly as he fell backwards and was swallowed into the darkness. The wall closed again after Inuyasha fell through.

He landed on wooden floor and stood up. He looked behind him and laughed to himself when he realized it was just a trap door. This new adventure was getting weirder and weirder, and it left him with more questions than answers. Inuyasha turned around again and saw a small table with a freshly lit candle surrounded by scrolls and parchment. Curious, he looked at the scrolls, picking one up that had strange drawings on it.

It appeared to be a map of some sort and the land seemed familiar to Inuyasha. There was writing on the bottom of the map. He stared at the map, and thinking it could be useful in the future, he stuffed it in his robes; not caring if it was stealing.

He went back to the wall feeling an unwelcome heaviness in his heart. This little quest was too strange and it was taking too much time away from finding the whereabouts of their main enemy, Naraku. Inuyasha growled and hoped they could get it over with already. He pushed against the wall and it opened again. Inuyasha crawled through and the door pushed itself back in place again. Kasumi had a lot to answer for in the morning, especially the room in this weird inn. For now, Inuyasha was too tired to think, and shifting his position to a new place against the wall, he closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

333

_A little shadowy figure, the size of a human child, stood in front of Inuyasha, who wielded his claws with a cruel smirk and glowing red eyes. The child said nothing and looked up at Inuyasha blankly. Inuyasha laughed viciously as he suddenly lunged towards the child, slashing the child with his claws. The child fell down, in a pool of blood. Inuyasha scoffed at the lifeless body, and throwing back his head, he laughed in victory. _

Inuyasha suddenly woke up in a sweat, clutching his beating heart, as cold laughter rang in his ears. He looked wildly around the room, panting hard. He sighed in relief when he realized he was still in the inn and that there was no blood to be seen. It took a few minutes for Inuyasha to realize it was just a nightmare and today was a new day.

Just when Inuyasha finally relaxed, the door was slid open by a cheerful Kagome, startling Inuyasha. "Rise and shine, Inuyasha, breakfast is ready!"

Inuyasha panted softly. "Okay." He stood up to leave.

Kagome nodded as she turned around but stopped. "Inuyasha, are you all right? You look really pale."

"I'm fine. Go."

Kagome shrugged as they left the room, closing the door behind her. They entered the dining hall, and spotting their friends amongst the other guests, they headed towards them. Kasumi looked up from her bowl of soup and waved. "Ah, you're awake. I presume you all had pleasant dreams?"

Kagome cheerfully nodded while Inuyasha briefly hesitated before nodding as well.

Kasumi smiled as she patted the empty table next to her. "Sit here, Inuyasha, you must have many questions and I will do my best to answerer them."

Everyone was quiet as Inuyasha sat down and faced the strange woman.

"So, Inuyasha," Kasumi said as she folded her arms. "What's the story? How did you get here and not have any idea where to go?"

Inuyasha picked at his bowl of rice as he tried to explain his version of the story. "Well, we're trying to hunt down this bastard named Naraku, but…," he started to hesitate as he avoided the annoyed looks of his comrades. "We got lost and ended up here instead."

Kasumi blinked, before smirking. "Just lost, just like that?" She peered at Inuyasha the way a fortune teller would look at a crystal ball. "Why do you think you were lost? Did you feel as if someone was calling you?"

"Well uhh…"

"Miss Kagome, was Inuyasha acting strangely in any way?"

"Well, he was acting a bit odd now that I think of it…"

"Hey!" Inuyasha growled.

"Yeah, Inuyasha's always odd!" The little kitsune laughed.

"Shut up, Shippou!"

Kasumi put her finger on her lip and looked up the ceiling in deep concentration; unaware of the argument heating up.

Inuyasha blinked as he looked at Kasumi's ears twitching in annoyance. There was something familiar about them. Just then, the map fell out of Inuyasha's red robes. The half demon picked it up and was about to stuff it back into his haori, when Kasumi reached for it.

"May I?" she asked.

Inuyasha shrugged, before handing them to her.

Kasumi looked at it carefully. "Where did you get this map?"

"There was a trap door in the room we were staying in. It led to some room."

"A trap door in this inn, huh? Weird, I've slept in that room before and it doesn't have anything like that."

"Really?"

Kasumi nodded. She stared at the map, muttering softly to herself.

Inuyasha, ignored her, instead, he wondered about his room. Did someone want him in that hidden library to find that map? If so, who and why? Did it have to do with the nightmare he just had?

"Are you sure you're all right, Inuyasha? You don't seem yourself," Sango said worriedly.

Inuyasha, pulled from his thoughts, set down his chopsticks and looked at Sango like nothing was wrong. "I'm fine, I… I just had a nightmare…" He frowned. "I was a full-demon and I killed a child."

Sango's eyes went wide as she exchanged glances with Kagome.

Miroku, however, looked dead serious. "You do remember that talk we had long ago about what would happen to you if you were a full demon with the Shikon Jewel?"

"Keh! I know I'll slaughter everyone and I'll never be myself again," Inuyasha snapped.

Though no one noticed, Kasumi was listening to the conversation. _Full_ _demon…a child…oh goodness this does not sound good. _She wondered what the future held. "So, Inuyasha, please continue the story I'm very eager to know more."

Kagome answered fro him, "This adventure started when I found this old book about a legend about a half-demon while cleaning out a closet back home. I just thought it might have something to do with his family, but I never expected anyone to take it seriously."

"I'm beginning to think it is true, after all, you claimed to be his friend from long ago, so is there anyone else?" Miroku butted in.

To everyone's surprise, Kasumi nodded. "It was long ago but I don't remember much of our childhood either." She quickly changed the subject. "Forgive me for overhearing your conversation, Inuyasha, but I believe your dream has to do something with your past."

"What? It's just a stupid dream!" Inuyasha cried, tired of everyone's concern.

Without a word, Kasumi placed the map on the floor and spread it out. Everyone gathered around to get a closer look. "This map…is the map of where we currently are." She pointed at a spot. "We are right here, and we're not too far to the nearest village. The place where you have been long ago… Albion."

Everyone looked at Kasumi as if she were a ghost, especially Inuyasha.

"Albion? I thought that place didn't even exist! It was just a fairy tale," Kagome said.

"It exists but not many humans know of its existence. It's a village where half-demons live in peace, a sanctuary for demons that are tired of their life of bloodshed and violence. So we live there to escape all that." Kasumi continued as everyone peered at her intently. "As I was saying, there's a blind seeress who lives near the outskirts of the town. Go to her and all your questions will be answered. For she sees all…"

Inuyasha was in deep thought as he absorbed those words. Then he realized if the seeress can see if he had a sister, then maybe she can help find Naraku for them! It was a perfect plan.

"So, Inuyasha? What now?" Kagome said.

Inuyasha grinned at the priestess. "I say we go search for that seeress."

Everyone looked at each other and nodded in agreement. Kasumi smiled and tapped her finger on the map for attention. "Okay if you want to set out to Albion now, we'll arrive there just after noon. I'll be your guide so you don't get lost again."

"Thanks, Lady Kasumi," Kagome said without looking at Inuyasha.

"Feh!"

Inuyasha stood up and crossed his arms. "What are we waiting for then? Let's set out here as soon as we can."

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we eat first?"

"Ugh, go ahead."

333

After what seemed like eternity to the impatient Inuyasha, the group was back on the road with Kasumi as their temporary leader.

However, as the group traveled farther and farther, their surroundings grew darker and scarier. The trees were denser and half dead looking. Thorny bushes seemed to reach out to deliberately scratch them as they passed. Although it was still daytime, the sky went from a beautiful sky-blue, to a cold and dull grey. Even the warm summer air felt colder amongst the harsh shadows of the forest. Worst of all, it was dead quiet, except for the sounds they made while traveling down the narrow path that skirted the forest.

Finally, the wolf-demon walked to the side of the path and sat down on a rock. Her ears twitched as she looked at the map carefully.

Inuyasha groaned impatiently. "Now what?! Are we lost again!? I thought you knew this place!" he cried out, despite Kagome's whispered commands to keep quiet.

Kasumi nodded, unfazed by Inuyasha's rudeness. "I do know this place. I just want to rest a little bit," she said, sighing softly. Suddenly she jerked her head around wildly.

"I feel someone nearby!"

Inuyasha felt it too; a strange aura was coming this way. He bought out his Tetsusaiga just in case the creature was hostile. Everyone held their weapons, ready for action. The falling darkness and the creepiness of the woods magnified their suspicions as they felt the aura come closer and closer.

Lady Kasumi stood up and backed into a tree. She suddenly felt a hand grasp her shoulder and she shrieked loudly. Inuyasha immediately swung his sword and Kasumi ducked, yelping in fright. The tree behind her fell and in its place stood a figure, which put its hand on its hip.

"Goodness, Kasumi, why are you in this forest if you are so jumpy? You do know this forest is only going to get darker and more frightening as you go on," the figure said softly.

"Huh?!" Kasumi cried out as she stood up.

The figure, which they could see was female, walked towards Lady Kasumi and the half-demon. She had waist-length black hair with a hint of lavender and her bangs barely covered her lilac-colored eyes. She wore a dark purple outer kimono that covered her feet over several layers of various shades of purple. Her inner kimono was violet with irises along the hem. Her magenta obi was covered with white sakura blossoms and she wore a gold obijime cord around it. Just like Kasumi, she wore a choker around her neck, and Kagome thought it made her look more European than Asian. Her kimono flowed mystically around her, giving her an otherworldly air. She also wore gloves the same color as her outer kimono, so that they appeared to melt into her sleeves. She looked more human than demon, unlike Kasumi, although her ears were pointed like Inuyasha's brother, Sesshomaru's. Like him, she also had a moon on her forehead, and instead of stripes on her cheeks, she had a small heart with an arrow through it.

Inuyasha looked at the strange newcomer and prayed she would not hug him and claim him to be her long lost friend too. To his relief, she appeared not to notice him yet.

The newcomer smiled at Kasumi, who still was shivering from the surprise attack.

She finally pulled herself together and glared at the stranger. "Oh, Reiko! I didn't know you were here. That's not a nice thing to do, it really frightened me," Kasumi said. She was clearly not amused as she clutched her chest.

Reiko frowned in return as she folded her arms over her chest. "It's 'Whisper' not 'Reiko' anymore, but that is not important. I just wanted to surprise you." She let the matter drop with a shrug. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I am leading Inuyasha and his friends to Albion."

Reiko's eyes widened when she heard the name "Inuyasha." Her gaze finally fell on the half demon, who had been quiet during their chat. "Ah yes, I remember hearing about that half-demon. I was told to wait here for a demon of that very same name," she said as she walked up to Inuyasha. "So you are the famous Inuyasha I hear SO much about aren't you?" Reiko said as she placed her hands on her hip in a haughty manner.

Inuyasha was a little offended by Whisper's tone but he didn't want to pick a fight, so he said, "Yeah, that's me. Your name's Reiko or Whisper?"

Reiko glared at Inuyasha. "Reiko is my birth name, but Whisper is what I prefer to be called. It is my apprentice name given to me by someone very important to me. I'll save my past for later."

Inuyasha nodded but he was annoyed that no one would tell him anything. He wanted to know more about Reiko/Whisper so he continued the conversation. "So… ummm, are you like my long-lost friend too, Whisper? Have we met before?" Inuyasha said, hoping that Reiko wouldn't be tearful and hug him.

Reiko looked offended and gave Inuyasha a nasty glare. "Hmph. We met just now but I have heard of you before, in fact, many things. They say you are a powerful warrior, huh? I see nothing but a big braggart with a sorry excuse for a sword."

Inuyasha clenched his hands in anger and was about to reply, when Kasumi stopped him. She went up to Reiko and grabbed her shoulder firmly. "That was not nice. Why did you have to be so rude, Reiko?"

Reiko ignored Kasumi as she pried her hands off her shoulder, still glaring at Inuyasha. "You and I are rivals now. We will never be friends, dog-boy."

Inuyasha had enough. "That is fine with me. I didn't want to be your friend anyway, Reiko."

Reiko clenched her fists this time, and since Kasumi did not like the way things were going, so she broke up the two of them to prevent a fight. "Okay, you two, that is enough! You met Inuyasha and you are just acting plain rude, Reiko. You got what you were told to, now leave."

Reiko looked a little hurt. "I also came to talk to you too, Kasumi. Come, it's very important."

Kasumi told the scowling Inuyasha to wait for her and disappeared further into the woods with the mysterious and rude Reiko.

"What is it you want, Reiko?" Kasumi said as she sat daintily on a tree stump. Reiko gave Kasumi a small glance to remind her to call her by Whisper. (It works here the gave a thingy)

Reiko looked in deep thought while a moment of silence passed. "Do you know what you could be doing to that boy's destiny, Kasumi? There could be consequences, you know."

Kasumi gulped. "It's for the best. He has finally come to save us all from the evil that threatens our very existence as it was prophesized long ago. He's such a dear friend to me and to all of us in Albion too. Please, Whisper, do not be so cruel to him because of his destiny."

Reiko tried her hardest to not let her anger get the best of her. "It's not HIS destiny, it's mine! His path is set on defeating Naraku and Naraku only; no one else," Reiko's voice started to take on a harsher, angrier tone. "He does not have the power or the knowledge to defeat the evil that is here. You are only leading him to his death!"

Kasumi frowned as she absorbed those words. She had not thought about that. True Inuyasha was very strong, but did he truly have the power to free them? The prophecy did say Inuyasha was the one to free them, the chosen one to kill the evil being and it hasn't been wrong yet. Pulling herself together, she stood up from the stump and said in a firm tone, "This is a risk I'm willing to take. All of us have waited too long for our dear friend's return and for the evil being to be killed and our freedom given to us. I have faith in him, it's for the best."

Reiko scowled as Kasumi continued, "Besides, Inuyasha would have been called here anyway for that evil being is also after what he holds on the inside. I do not know the whole story but the fate of Albion rests in his hands. Not yours, Whisper, please get over it and help him!"

Reiko scoffed arrogantly and turned her face away. "Destiny, prophecy, it's all you believe in, my dear Kasumi! I, on the other hand, do not trust that dog-boy. He may be the chosen one, but he still is not ready for he does not have the knowledge or the power yet. Hell, he cannot even remember you or anyone else! But if you insist on pouring all your hopes on him just to get them crushed by cruel fate, so be it. Do not blame me if he gets killed and everything goes downwards."

Reiko and Kasumi glared at each other for a few seconds, before Reiko heaved a long suffering sigh. "I'm sorry, Kasumi; I just don't want you to lead him wrong."

"This is a risk I'm willing to take. He is called here. It's meant to be."

Reiko swallowed her jealousy and nodded. "I'll see you around, dear friend. As for that Inuyasha, I will be paying attention," she said, her tone darkening, "Very close attention. Farewell."

Kasumi started to hurry back to the group while Reiko disappeared in a silver glow.

333

Inuyasha was thinking about Whisper, when Kasumi came back. He glared at her. "About damn time."

Kasumi panted. "I'm sorry, we had a little talk."

"Yeah?" the half demon said in a terse voice.

Kasumi sighed sadly. "Please don't think too ill of Reiko—er, Whisper. She really is a sweet girl; she just has a temper and is very jealous."

"Why is she so rude? And if her real name is Reiko why does she want to be called Whisper?"

Kasumi shrugged. "She's an apprentice of the goddess that protects Albion. Don't worry; I'll get to that story later. Reiko is very prideful and Whisper is the name that our protector gave her so she holds that as a high honor." She bowed her head sadly. "Ever since she was an apprentice, she changed so much, not the same Reiko I once knew," Kasumi said bitterly.

Inuyasha sighed and let the matter drop.

Miroku came up next to the half demon. "Lady Kasumi, shall we get going now?"

The wolf-girl nodded as she gestured for Inuyasha and the monk to follow her. The gang walked deeper into the forest which looked creepier and ominous with every step. Finally they stopped at an ancient stone gate with dead vines strewn all over it. Kasumi came up to the door and pushed hard on it, it was so old it fell immediately. The pathway was clear. A foreboding feeling was in the air.

"This is the main part of the forest that leads to Albion. People can easily get lost here and there are monsters in this area. I know this area pretty well, so if you'll follow me, we can get through," Kasumi explained as she walked through.

Shippou shivered and clung onto Kagome. "I'm-I'm scared, Kagome," he whimpered. Kasumi walked up to the scared kitsune and patted him on the head. "Don't be afraid, be brave, little one," She said reassuringly. Shippou's spirits lifted a bit and he smiled.

"Come, everyone, let's all go in," Inuyasha said as he took the lead. The gang followed the half-demon into the forest, where the darkness swallowed them.

333

The middle of the forest was even more unpleasant than the path they had left behind. The trees were all dead and dry; their branches resembling dead hands reaching out to capture them in their grasp. The trees were also so tall the darkening sky could hardly be seen, giving the whole forest a sense of gloom. The low growing shrubs and plants, and forest litter prickled their feet and there was no path to follow, so the group would have to trust Kasumi to get them out of there.

Still, Inuyasha had his suspicions of Kasumi. True, she was pretty and kind to them, but Inuyasha just couldn't shake the feeling Kasumi was hiding something from him. He stared at her as if that would give him the answer.

However, Kasumi felt his curious gaze and it made her uncomfortable. She quickly turned around and confronted Inuyasha. "Why do you keep staring at me like that? Am I ugly or what?" she said in an offended tone.

Inuyasha was a bit taken aback, but took this as a chance to express his misgivings about Kasumi. "It's just that I don't know you. You claim to know me, but I swear I've never met you anywhere in my entire life." The look in Kasumi's eyes forced Inuyasha to stop. Rolling his eyes, he continued in a gentler tone, "I _might_ have met you, so don't give me that face. Okay, it's possible we met in early childhood, so do you know my mother?"

"Yes. She was one of the kindest humans I have ever met," Kasumi said, smiling.

Inuyasha leaned in closer to hear her. "Could you tell me what she was like? I'd like to know more about her," he said softly.

Kasumi nodded and started her tale, "It was a long time ago, when you were an infant your mother came here to--"

Unfortunately the story-teller could not continue for she was interrupted by a loud booming sound.

"KASUUUUUMI!"

The shout rang around the forest like an echoing bell. Inuyasha and his friends were immediately on guard. Kasumi however stood still and looked as if she saw a ghost. "Oh... no... Not them again!" Kasumi whimpered faintly.

The trees behind them fell with a booming "CRASH!" Two people plunged to the ground and Kasumi shrieked as everyone else yelled in surprise. The newcomers didn't lie on the ground for long. Suddenly, the one with the cat-like ears, yelled, "WHEE!" She shot up off the ground in a tight summersault, narrowly missing everyone as they scrambled out of the way, to land neatly on her feet. The other appeared to vanish into nothingness, before it jumped on Inuyasha's head, startling and angering him, before turning somersaults in midair.

Kasumi was fuming, while Kagome went up to the furious Inuyasha. The two figures finally stopped their gymnastics and bowed. The light was shining on their faces as they introduced themselves.

"Kish!" The monkey-eared cried out as he outstretched his arms.

"And Pudding!" cried out the cat-eared stranger.

"Are in the house!" they cried out in unison. Despite the spectacular acrobatic show they just put on; no one was impressed.

Kasumi clutched her heaving chest and started to yell at the two, "KISH! PUDDING! What are you doing here?!"

Pudding ran her hand through bushy red hair that matched her outfit. She scratched behind her white ears, swishing her fluffy black tail in amusement. She glanced up at Kasumi with innocent yellow eyes. When she spoke, she sounded just like a small human child. "We just came to see our bestest friend!" she cried out happily as she waved her arms; hopping up and down excitedly.

Kish had light-brown hair that was cropped close to his scalp. Unlike Pudding, he had monkey ears and tail instead of a cat's. He did have the same golden eyes which matched the green shirt he wore with brown pants. He also sounded like a young child when he spoke. "Yeah! We came to see Inuyasha!"

The half-demon winced ever so slightly when he heard his name.

"Another one?" Kagome said curiously as she looked at the two strange demons.

Sango heaved a long suffering sigh as she put down Hiraikotsu. "How many more weirdoes will we meet?" she said to no one in particular, although Miroku shrugged in reply.

"Inuyasha is not here; it's just a little joke someone made up!" Kasumi said as she tried to hide Inuyasha from the childish demons' view.

"Oooh! What are you hiding?" Pudding said as she looked over Kasumi's shoulder while Kish looked over her other shoulder.

Poor Kasumi was nearly hysterical as she tried to back away with Inuyasha still close behind her.

"INUYASHA! OUR BESTEST FRIEND IS BACK!" Pudding cried as she jumped up and landed straight on Inuyasha's back.

"Ah! Get off of me damn it!" the dog-demon cried out angrily as he tried pulling Pudding off his back.

"INUYASHA, WE MISSED YOU!" Kish shouted as he jumped up and landed alongside Pudding.

The hanyou struggled to remove them.

"Get off of him!" Kasumi yelled as she pulled the crying Kish off of Inuyasha. Miroku and Sango were able to remove the excited Pudding while Inuyasha distanced himself as far away as possible.

Kagome chuckled uneasily. "Lady Kasumi, who are these two?"

Kasumi groaned loudly. "These two demons are the most dim-witted, stupidest, immature, childish half demons to ever exist!" she said through gritted teeth. "Yet they are more long-lost friends of Inuyasha. Why he hung out with them, I'll never know."

Inuyasha started to protest. "I don't wanna be their friend! Keep those two freaks away from me!"

Shippou laughed and wore a smug grin. "They don't seem that bad, but if you're that afraid, Inuyasha, I'll protect you." The kitsune's remark earned him a punch on the head and Inuyasha tensed for a "SIT!" that never came.

Kirara simply watched the whole drama play out with cat-like curiosity. To change the subject Kagome asked Kish a question, "So what powers do you have?"

"We are strong!" Kish hollered as he hoisted a large rock out of the ground and held it over his head.

"I can wield a sword!" Pudding shouted as she pulled a tree out of the ground and hoisted it over her shoulder, wearing a proud grin.

Kasumi put her hand to her head as everyone stared at the pair. "They are very strong; it makes up for their dim-wittedness," the wolf-girl explained.

"But we are smart!" Pudding whined as Kish sniffled.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, totally doubting that. He was startled when he felt his hands taken by Pudding and Kish, followed by commotion from the group. "What?"

"We shall prove everyone we are smart! Our genius plan is to take you to Albion with us and we'll show you the village. Oh how happy all our friends will be!"

Inuyasha sputtered as he protested wordlessly but it fell to deaf ears. The two demons started to run, dragging the dog-demon with them. "HERE WE GO! ALBION, HERE WE COME!"

"Stop!" Inuyasha commanded.

Kasumi stared in shock as they pulled the helpless hanyou along.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried.

Sango mounted Kirara. "After them Kirara," she shouted as the fire-cat demon sprang into action. In just a matter of seconds; the whole group started to chase after Pudding, Kish and their captive.

"Those idiots!" Kasumi snarled as she sprinted. "Come on, I smell their scent up ahead!"

"They're going to be in Albion right?" Shippou asked in concern.

"It's not that, I'm worried about. I'm worried he won't get there in one piece," Kasumi replied.

Both Shippou and Kagome gulped.

333

It wasn't long until the others caught up. Panting heavily, they stared at the trio that was now a duo. Pudding was standing looking at the floor of the forest while a sheepish looking Kish greeted the group.

Kagome gasped. "What happened and where is Inuyasha?"

Kish tittered and smiled ingratiatingly. "Well…we were running and didn't see where we were going and Inuyasha got smacked by a tree branch. Now we don't know what to do." He moved aside. Inuyasha was lying unconscious on the ground while Pudding poked him gingerly in the head.

Kasumi in a fit of anger smacked Kish upside the head. "You idiots! You got to be careful! This place isn't as safe as it used to be and who knows what will attack you guys?"

Pudding and Kish stared at her blankly.

Kasumi started ranting at them for being so careless. "Besides, Inuyasha is your friend! You should treat him with more respect!"

Both Pudding and Kish looked as if they were about to cry.

Kagome went up to the two demons. "Hey don't cry, I'm sure you didn't mean it."

Unfortunately, Pudding started to bawl while Kish tried to comfort her.

Kasumi growled loudly and threw up her hands in defeat. "I give up; they just don't listen!"

Miroku came over to the frustrated Kasumi. "Now, now, Kasumi, we all listen to you. You're smart," he said as his wandering hand flipped reached out and cupped her rear. "And beautiful."

Kasumi shrieked and shoved the lecherous monk away while Sango grabbed her huge boomerang and whacked him on the head.

In the midst of the commotion, the bickering/bawling group was not alone; they were being watched by a sinister monster…

Inuyasha on the other hand, had come to and was murmuring softly to himself.

"Okay!" cried Kagome as she clapped her hands. "Can I have everyone's attention?"

The commotion finally died down. Pudding and Kish stopped their blubbering and gazed at Kagome with rapt attention. "I know this situation is very intense but we need to wake up Inuyasha."

Pudding jumped up and down raising her hand. "I wanna do it! I can! I can!" Then she jumped on top of Inuyasha and started to punch his chest. She was immediately held back by Kasumi.

"Pudding, that is enough!" the wolf-girl threatened.

The red-haired demon nodded and sat down near Kish with a smile.

Kagome put a hand to her head and tiredly rubbed her throbbing temple.

"Well, I think Inuyasha is waking up," Miroku said as he looked at Inuyasha, who was snoring softly.

"Give him some air, he has been through a lot," Sango said and Kagome agreed.

However, Kasumi noticed Inuyasha was twitching. He did not seem to be having a good dream.

"Shall we rest?" Kagome asked.

Sango shook her head no. "Kasumi said this forest is rather unpleasant so we should get to Albion before anything happens."

Pudding clapped her hands happily and started to dance with Kish chanting, "We're going to Albion, we're going to Albion. Whee!"

Kasumi interrupted their dance. "Who's going to carry Inuyasha?"

Pudding and Kish waved their hands excitedly. Everyone groaned, but then Pudding picked up the hanyou gently and hoisted him onto her shoulders. With a big grin she said, "Let's go!"

Since Inuyasha seemed in no danger of falling off or falling victim to Pudding's play, they continued their journey. While he slept, Kasumi lead the group through the thick, dark forest. Despite the forest's bad reputation, not a demon or being was seen. Some unpleasant noises could be heard along with the howling of the wind, but no danger appeared. So the group took this opportunity to chat quietly among themselves.

They discussed their journey to defeat Naraku with Kasumi, Pudding, and Kish, but put off talking about Inuyasha's past until the half-demon was awake.

Kagome would glance at the sleeping hanyou. He still was twitching and muttering. The priestess gave Inuyasha a soft pat on the head, praying he would wake up from his hellish nightmare.

Pudding looked at Kagome and gave her a smile that reassured her that everything would be fine. Kish also did the same.

_Those two aren't as bad as Kasumi thinks. True they are clueless and rough but they're really sweet_… Kagome thought.

Just then, a loud giggle was heard, interrupting everyone's thoughts and conversations. Kasumi's ears twitched while Miroku and Sango looked around for the culprit behind the continuous giggles. Kagome stood beside Inuyasha protectively, while Pudding looked around in wonder.

"Pudding, be careful okay? I don't want Inuyasha or you to get hurt," Kish whispered to the demon carrying Inuyasha.

Kasumi's blue eyes widened in horror. "Watch out!" she screamed as she shoved Kagome down. There was a loud explosion behind them. Everyone yelped and hit the ground. They looked around wildly for the culprit. Out of nowhere, deadly balls of magic flew at them, exploding all around them. After a few minutes, they stood up and looked around.

There, in front of them, a blue mist coalesced into a shape resembling a glowing butterfly.

Sango gritted her teeth and hurled her giant boomerang at it.

The butterfly suddenly turned into a human-like figure. It glowed and blue tattered wings fluttered in the air as it giggled.

"It's a nymph!" Kasumi cried. "Hurry! Kill it while it takes a human form!"

Sango threw her boomerang at the nymph again, but it dodged and turned into a glowing butterfly.

"Look out!" Miroku cried out as he snatched Sango out of the way as another magic-ball narrowly missed them.

"Pudding! Get Inuyasha out of here!" Kish yelled as he picked up a heavy rock and threw it at the butterfly, who dodged it easily.

"Awww, but I wanna stay," whined Pudding. She got annoyed glances from the group in reply. Defeated, she hurried away from the danger. However, the butterfly started to follow her.

"After that butterfly!" cried Kagome as she broke into a run.

As the nymph attacked Pudding again and again, the red-headed demon was agile enough to dodge her, neatly skipping from side to side as if she were playing a game instead of running for her life.

Finally the giggling butterfly got ahead of Pudding and transformed into its blue-human form, blocking the way. "Yum… tasty demon flesh! What a nice dinner you two will make," she said as her narrow beady eyes locked on the simple-headed demon.

Pudding pointed to herself. "I'm tasty?" but she got no reply as the nymph started to charge at her. This time she was successful in tackling Pudding to the ground. Inuyasha was still asleep during the attack but had a rude awaking when he fell off Pudding face-first into the ground.

"Damn it! What the hell happened?" he wondered out loud as he clutched his head. "How did I get here?" His attention was drawn to the nymph that had unsuccessfully tried to attack Pudding.

Pudding was shouting gleefully as she dodged the nymph's futile attempts to hurt her. However, the red-headed demon was very reckless and was nearly hit several times.

Seeing her in danger was enough for Inuyasha. He brought out his Tetsusaiga and sprinted towards the nymph.

"Pudding, get out of the way!" he commanded.

With an excited nod, she jumped out of the way just in time as Inuyasha brought his sword down, slicing the nymph in half. The blue nymph's giggles ceased as she faded into blue mist. It was over just as quickly as it had began.

"You okay, Pudding?" Inuyasha asked.

Pudding nodded and gave Inuyasha, knocking the breath out of him, a tight hug in gratitude.

"Inuyasha!" cried familiar voices.

Inuyasha turned around and saw his friends, wrestling Pudding off him. "Hey what happened?"

Kish ignored Inuyasha and went up to Pudding, hopping up and down in relief. "Pudding, you're safe!"

"Huh? I am?" Pudding said blankly.

Kagome came up to Inuyasha. "I'm glad you're safe. I thought you were hurt."

Inuyasha scoffed. "No way would I let myself be harmed that easily."

Sango and Miroku exchanged smiles, before the taijiya frowned. "Inuyasha, while you were sleeping, you looked as if you had another nightmare. Was it the same one?"

Inuyasha gave the demon-exterminator a puzzled look. "What nightmare," he said, when it dawned on him. "Oooh, the one from yesterday? No I just had a dream that Kouga was stealing my ramen." He grinned sheepishly.

Their mouths slightly agape, his friends looked at the hanyou like he had three head before they all laughed. Pudding and Kish looked at them in wonder.

"Hey, you guys. We're here," Kasumi said.

They all turned to where Kasumi was looking. There was a dark tunnel just ahead of them. "This tunnel leads to the village. Come, we have finally arrived. I had enough of this darkness for one day," she said with a smile.

Kagome clapped her hands in glee. "Finally! I'm sick of being in this forest all day."

Everyone cheered as they started to walk in the tunnel while Kish and Pudding started to run. Kagome suddenly stopped and turned around. Inuyasha was just staring at the tunnel.

"What is it?"

The hanyou shook his silvery head. "It's just that…one step and I'll be in the place I was said to be in so long ago." He laughed sheepishly. "I'm kinda nervous."

Kagome smiled and took Inuyasha's hands. The hanyou blushed. "It will be fun and I'm sure you'll have fun there. Let's go now, I'm sick of this forest; it creeps me out."

"Let's go find that seeress!"

"All right!"

Inuyasha returned Kagome's reassuring smile and followed her into the tunnel where the sunshine and daytime waited, finally out of the gloom of the forest.

_Soon my vision shall come true if these events continue as was said. The road to our freedom is very dangerous so be careful my dear Inuyasha. Sooner than you think, we shall finally meet..._

**A/N: AHH!! I finally finish this chapter, goodness it was so long—sorry everyone! I know this chapter is a little confusing but I do hope you get the main part of the plot so far. And the fact it didn't bore you too much. I hope you like my characters too.**

**Now Whisper here I bet you all are wondering why she is so rude and arrogant to our poor Inu-chan huh? Notice how she has two separate names and doesn't want to be called by her real name (Reiko)? It's a sign showing how prideful, arrogant, and independent she is. (Problem for her in the future: Forshadowing hint, hint). As for Pudding and Kish I hope you like reading about them cause they are so silly huh? **

**But I shall get the next chapter up asap for they meet finally meet the afore mentioned-seeress. Does Inuyasha really have a sibling? What more will this discovery bring? Find out on the next chapter! For now review if you feel like it. Till next time!**

**Pine-chan**


	4. Chapter 4: There You Are

The air was clean, the sky was a beautiful blue, and not a cloud in sight

**A/N: Wow the fourth chapter and many more to go…I hope people don't get bored of my fanfiction! ;A;**

**This chapter is exciting whee! I hope you enjoy this. And much love to Kirayasha too! Read on my faithful readers and be prepared for action! So sorry this took so long…busy with RL life and all. Plus this chapter is also extremely long. Great everyone's gonna be bored of my fic….**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original Inuyasha characters. Or anything from Fable (to Microsoft by the way) such as the names Twin-Blade. The characters I created are mine. **

**Adventures from a Forgotten Past chapter four:**

**There You Are**

Kagome looked up. The air was clean; the sky was a beautiful blue, and not a cloud in sight. This time the trees were full of green leaves unlike dead and gray of the previous forest. She smiled. It was amazing to think it was still daytime while they were in the dreaded forest. Kagome started to walk ahead to the awaiting green field. "Ooh, the sunshine, it feels so great!" she said gleefully as she stretched her arms wide. The rest of the gang walked along with her, but Kish and Pudding shoved their way passed the group, with lots of commotion, and were running into the open field, dancing and playing about.

Kasumi groaned as the rest of the group just laughed. While the Inuyasha team was catching up, something caught Kasumi's eye. She pointed to it. "Just a little farther ahead is a bridge. Once we cross it, we'll be in Albion."

"BRIDGE!" Pudding and Kish shouted in unison. "Come, Inuyasha!" they both shouted as they reached out to grab Inuyasha, but they were held back by a very angry Kasumi.

"Come along and behave," she hissed as she started to drag the sulking demons across the bridge.

The rest of the gang followed, far behind Kish and Pudding. While everyone asked questions about the Albion village, Inuyasha was silent. He felt extremely nervous going there. But why? He felt there was something there, waiting for him, something unpleasant. Inuyasha wasn't able to mope any longer for he heard someone calling his name. "Coming!" he said as he ran to catch up with the group.

333

_Somewhere in Albion…_

"Oh! What a beautiful day!" the girl said to herself as she stepped out of home into to the bright sunshine. Shielding her golden eyes with her hand, the fox-demon girl looked up at the blue skies. "A beautiful day indeed!" she said cheerfully, wagging her bushy red tail. Gathering her blue hair in her hands, she pulled it up into a high ponytail, tying it off with a yellow ribbon the same color as her kimono. She fussed with it for a few minutes, flicking a pointed ear in annoyance until her hair felt "just right." Picking up the basket next to the door, she headed out to tend her garden.

Inhaling the rich earthy smell of the garden soil, she sighed contentedly when she picked up a familiar scent. _Kasumi has finally returned, I shall go greet her_, she thought. Leaving the basket where it lay, she got up and left her garden and walked out of her property, following Kasumi's scent. Not only did her friend return, but she found another familiar scent of one she hadn't seen in years. She ran down the road.

333

Everyone hurried across the bridge, barely taking the time to look at the water rushing by pleasantly beneath them. Inuyasha was first on the other side, and was the first thing the fox girl saw. She came running, immediately recognizing the half-demon. Her eyes widened as she gasped. "Inuyasha! How have you been, it's been so long!" she cried out, clapping her hands in happiness.

Pudding and Kish stopped leaning over the bridge. "Hey, it's Lettuce!" They started waving their hands like windmills.

Lettuce ignored them while she waited for Inuyasha's reply.

Inuyasha was now used to the new strangers and gave a weak chuckle as he was for a loss of words.

But the kitsune carried on, "My name is Lettuce in case you forgot there, Inu-chan. Welcome back to Albion! It's so good to see you again!" Lettuce smiled.

Just as Inuyasha was about to talk, the world faded into black_…_

_He was in a burning village. Smoke, fire, and cries of despair filled the air. Everyone he was with had disappeared except for him and Lettuce, but she was a little girl clutching an old doll. _

"_You do remember me, don't you, Inuyasha?" she said in a childish voice. _

_Inuyasha didn't know what to say; at a loss for words, he instead clutched his head and hoped all would make sense again…_

"Inuyasha? Are you all right?" Kagome said worriedly

Inuyasha snapped out of his nightmare world. Kagome had her hand on his shoulder. Everyone was still, even Pudding and Kish. Thinking of an excuse, Inuyasha blamed it for the fact he didn't get much sleep. Though it wasn't much of an excuse, everyone believed it for now.

"I guess you don't remember me, Inuyasha. It was really nice to see you again," Lettuce said cheerfully, a tiny hint of disappointment in voice.

"Sorry; it was long ago," Inuyasha replied, scratching the back of his head.

Lettuce nodded. "Well, I've got to go now, hopefully I'll see you around," she said, turning to leave. "Bye!! I hope you enjoy your stay here!" she called out as she ran off before anyone could say good bye.

"Just a little further ahead," Kasumi said as she took the lead again. Walking along, they soon spotted a melon patch with a small stone with the words "Albion" carved into it. "We are here," Kasumi said, "Uhh, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha stopped gazing at the melon patch. "Coming!" he said as he caught up. It did seem a little familiar to him and it was hard to tear himself away from it.

"I'm home," Kasumi said cheerfully. Everyone walked up to see what she was looking at: the village Albion. To the Inuyasha gang, it looked like a regular village. There were houses all around in a circular pattern with a giant, towering oak tree in the middle. Farther back behind it was the sea. Then there were the villagers, all of them having demon characteristics. All seemed to get along well for they would chat pleasantly and go about their own business.

The moment Inuyasha stepped into the village, everything was so familiar, the air, scent, everything. Kagome nudged him gently, "Let's go to an inn, Inuyasha, then maybe we can get some rest and you can find out about that seeress."

Inuyasha nodded in reply.

Kasumi pointed to a tavern nearby. "Let's go over there to talk. I'll buy you some refreshments, my treat."

"Yay! We get to eat!" Pudding shouted as Kish whooped. Some of the demon villagers looked in their way, and started to run out of sight. Kasumi sighed; Pudding and Kish were the village idiots. Now that they were with them, they'd never leave Inuyasha alone for private talk. She had to find a way to get rid of them.

Inuyasha seemed to feel the same way. He went up to Pudding and Kish. "Could you guys please go back to where you live? I kinda want to be alone with my friends," he said.

Seeing Pudding and Kish were about to cry and make a huge scene, Kagome said, "Let's play a game! How about you two hide somewhere far from here and in a few minutes or so, we'll go find you. It's called 'hide-and-seek,' can you do it?"

Kish and Pudding looked at each other. "WE WANNA DO IT!" They hollered as they jumped up and down.

Miroku looked nervously around the group; villagers were watching.

"Okay, please settle down," Kagome said, shushing them with her hands. "Why don't you start to hide now? If we can't find you, we'll call for you okay?"

The two demons nodded eagerly. "We're hiding now. Bye, Inuyasha!" Pudding cried as she jumped up over the houses with Kish following, after waving goodbye.

When everyone was sure the demons were out of sight, they all sighed in relief.

"I never thought of that, how clever," Kasumi said as she gave Kagome's hand a tight squeeze in gratitude. Even some of the villagers threw out a smile in their way. Sango had to smile, even though they were demons, they were really friendly to humans. "Come, let's go into the tavern," Kasumi said as she started to walk. "We have much to discuss."

As the group went into the tavern, they did not notice the Albions, talking in hushed whispers.

"Is that him? The son of that powerful dog-demon?"

"Yes, it's him! And it is said he would save us all."

"How would this guy save us all? He does look mighty strong."

"But that awful villain hasn't attacked us in years, aren't we safe now?"

"He may have come back," someone said in a thick hooded cloak. With that sentence uttered, the half demon villagers fell silent as they thought about it. One by one, they all left in a gloomy atmosphere. A cloaked figure stood there for a while, before leaving without another word.

333

There were high cliffs near the eastern area of Albion by the sea. A lone hooded figure was climbing up towards a cave at the top of cliff. After a while, it made it. The figure entered the cave.

"So Drago, you are back. And guess who else?" a voice called out from the shadows.

The figure took off his cloak and threw it on the floor. He was a dragon demon, although, he choose a more human appearance. But his spiky dark blue hair, red facial markings, ice blue eyes and horns all pointed to his demon blood. Turning towards the sound of the voice, he flapped his leathery wings in annoyance. Brushing some imaginary dirt off his blue shirt and pants, he said, "Hey, Reiko."

"You went to town, I see," she said as she sat down next to him, tucking her dress neatly under her legs.

"Yes, I did."

"So you know Inuyasha is finally back."

"Yes, and…?"

"I saw you with the villagers; they seemed to be on intent gossiping, falling silent when you said something. What did you say?"

Drago gave her a withering glare, Reiko was his friend, but she was so nosy. "You would know already with your powers, but they were discussing the evil one and how Inuyasha would save them. I said the evil one may have been back. Nothing more, nothing less."

Reiko frowned. The villagers knew nothing about the villain and his connection to Inuyasha. They were frequent gossipers and since they came from different regions, they knew some things others didn't—even Reiko. This time however, the villagers didn't know anything; they only spoke in fear. Drago spent time with the seeress; sometimes he knew some things she didn't. She wanted to know what he knew; it would give her an advantage over that Inu-mutt. She wanted to be the chosen one, not that Inuyasha and she would do what it takes to do so.

"Whisper, what do you truly want?" Drago said quietly.

Reiko didn't answer but instead shifted her body into an alluring position. "Come on Drago-baby, why won't you help me out?" she purred, touching his cheek. He turned dark red; he was not so strong against her feminine charms. "You know things that I don't and I would like some help with my quest. That seeress does know a lot, doesn't she?" With that she kissed his cheek.

Drago suddenly jumped up; startling Reiko. "Okay! I'll do what I can, Whisper, but not now for I'd like to see Inuyasha!" With that he left the cave.

Reiko frowned because Drago was lying; he was just avoiding her. This time had been too close. She just knew that damned dragon knew something, and she would do anything to find out what. Perhaps…he knew where the seeress lived.

333

The Inuyasha gang walked around the tavern before settling on an empty table. No one seemed to pay much attention to them, although, the group did get some curious stares from some the other demons. Inuyasha just shrugged it off. After ordering some sake and water, the half demon started to speak to Kasumi while everyone else was chattering about the village or Naraku.

"So, Kasumi, we're here in Albion. But before I get to my 'past,' I want to see that seeress. Do you know where she lives?"

Kasumi frowned. "That I can't help you with. I know the seeress is alive but I have no idea where she dwells. There's so many rumors and sightings of her I can't tell fact from fiction. All I know is she hangs out with a bunch of bandits."

Inuyasha groaned. He had traveled so far just to find Kasumi and she had no idea where the seeress lived. "So does that mean I have to go all around Japan, searching every bandit gang until I find one wench that's blind?"

Kasumi sighed. "No, I'm pretty certain she lives close-by here. I can feel her aura, but it doesn't give the exact location but it's still a clue."

Shippouu interrupted the conversation. "Have YOU met the seeress, Kasumi?"

After another moment of silence, she replied, "I think I have long ago, but I do not remember. But some people in Albion have seen the seeress for real."

Miroku looked at Inuyasha. "Should we look for those people and interrogate them?"

Kasumi shook her head at the two. "No, we should not; it would be a waste of time. I already know someone who has met the seeress."

While everyone discussed the situation, someone, who at first glance appeared to be a young boy due to her short flaming orange hair, was outside the tavern. She peeked through the doorway and saw Inuyasha. "Oh, Inuyasha..." she murmured softly.

Suddenly Drago came behind her. "So you've finally seen him, eh, Kaiza?"

She yelped in surprise, and turned to glare at him, her tiger marking on her face melting into a jumble of black lines. "Oh shut up, you stupid dragon, can't you leave me to my private time?!"

Drago scoffed. "You still like him, eh?"

Kaiza scowled, flicking her tail menacingly at him. Growling softly as she flattened her ears, she said, "Oh shut up." She was flushed with embarrassment and it made her irritable.

Drago smiled. All these years and Kaiza still was herself; forever pining for Inuyasha, who barely noticed her.

"Anyway, what are YOU doing here?" Kaiza said as she placed her hand on her hip.

"I'm here to tell him something, to guide him. I reckon he'd want to know where that seeress is."

Kaiza's eyes opened. "You've met her?"

The dragon demon nodded. "Yes and she told me to look for Inuyasha and tell him."

"Can I tell him? Just tell me the info and--" before Kaiza could finish her sentence, Drago was gone. "Feh! That bastard is in that inn, talking to Inuyasha before me? Not if I can help it!" she growled as she stormed into the tavern.

333

Inuyasha and Kasumi were still discussing the seeress, while Sango resisted Miroku's advances. Meanwhile, Kagome and Shippouu were sipping their drinks quietly, pausing now and then to chat with another Albion. Drago found the table where Inuyasha sat and quietly came up behind him.

"Oh, hello there, Drago," Kasumi said as she flashed a beautiful smile at him. It took everything Drago had to not melt at that time, so he cleared his throat.

"Who are you?" Inuyasha said as he turned around to look at the dragon, not pleased he was interrupted.

Drago spoke, "I am another friend of yours from long ago when you stayed in Albion, but that is not important," he said to Inuyasha's surprise. "I take it you want to see the seeress now?"

That got Inuyasha's attention; finally someone was not wallowing in the past. Everyone stopped what they were doing and listened intently. "Yes, go on," Inuyasha said.

The dragon kneeled down next to him. "I have met her and stayed with her before. I know where she lives and if you want me to I'll lead you there." Inuyasha grinned. "I accept, lead the way now, dragon," he said as he stood up.

"It's Drago," the dragon said as he stood up as well. He looked around the table. "Is anyone else in your group coming?"

Kasumi yawned and stretched her arms. "I've done my part so I'll be staying here."

Miroku took his eyes of Kasumi's stretching form for a second and said, "I'll stay here too, we'll need some rest before we go. Perhaps we can try to see if we can get any information about Naraku."

"Yes," Sango said, giving Miroku a suspicious look. "I'll keep a watch on Miroku too."

The wayward monk sighed while Kasumi distanced herself from him and the demon slayer. Shippouu stayed silent along with Kirara, indicating they wanted to stay and rest too.

Kagome stood up. "I'll go with you, Inuyasha, we're in this together. Besides, I'd like to see the seeress too."

Inuyasha was taken back for a moment, but nodded at Kagome's answer.

Drago looked around for anymore takers. "Let's head out now."

Suddenly Kaiza came in with a determined look in her eyes. "Drago, stop cutting me off like that! You listen while I'm talking to you!" She stopped as she looked at the puzzled face of Inuyasha. Her golden eyes started to mist. "Inuyasha…it's you."

"Uh, yeah."

"Oh how I missed you!" the tigeress cried gleefully as she suddenly jumped on Inuyasha and hugged him tightly.

"What the hell?" he cried out while Kaiza kept crying and yelling how much she missed him.

Drago looked around him; his face flushed deep red in embarrassment. Kagome didn't know whether to laugh or get mad while Miroku just smiled and murmured, "What a ladies man."

Finally Drago had had enough and yanked Kaiza's shirt, pulling her away from the half demon. "Kaiza, that's enough! You're making a scene, so quit embarrassing him!"

"But, Drago, I wanna come with him! Is it often I get to see my long lost friend that happens to be the chosen one?"

Drago immediately slammed his palm onto Kaiza's mouth in a panic, but the damage was already done. Everyone in the tavern was silent and was looking at Kaiza intently. Kasumi shrank under the table and Inuyasha turned a bright red. He did not like the sudden attention, plus not a single person was answering any of his questions. This "chosen one" business finally crossed the line. Inuyasha wanted answers and NOW. He opened his mouth to say something when—

"Okay, all of you go back to your business! Nothing to see here, so move along!" yelled a voice. All heads turned to the demoness the Inuyasha gang had just met over the bridge.

"Lettuce?" Sango cried out.

Lettuce just barged in the tavern, giving several cold glares to anyone who stared. "All of you, nothing to see here, you're just embarrassing him, now go back to your gossiping and get!" she cried out to the whole tavern. Slowly everyone went back to their usual business of talking, eating, and drinking. The fox demon sighed as she pulled her braids and sat down.

She looked up at Inuyasha and started to apologize. "Sorry about Kaiza and all this drama," she said as she gave the tigeress a nasty glare. "She just misses you and she can't control her mouth."

Kaiza hissed while Drago murmured, "I told you so."

Sango interrupted. "It's fine. But what about Inuyasha being the chosen one? I'd like to know more about that."

Kasumi asked Lettuce if she could take over for a little bit and Lettuce agreed. "First things first, you should know the beginning, Inuyasha." She waited until everyone's eyes were on her. Then she told the story, "As it was said before, a long time ago, Inuyasha, when you were a little child, you came here to live in Albion with your mother for a while. You met us all and we all were the best of friends. Sadly your mother left too, just like your father left Hinokoromo, and you left us all. We did have hopes you'd return, and now you did.

"But shortly after you left us, a powerful demon attacked Albion. No one knows its intention for real, but it was said it was looking for you."

Inuyasha was surprised. A demon, looking for him?

Lettuce ignored his surprised look and continued, with a hint of despair in her tone, "The attack on Albion was horrible, that demon and his evil bandits killed, tortured, and burnt the village to the ground. Our ruler managed to weaken him and make him retreat, but the damage was horrible. Though it was years ago, it was said he would return to fully wipe out Albion for good. We despaired until a prophecy came from the seeress saying you would come back and save us; for you are powerful enough to defeat him. Our chosen one."

Everyone was silent. Kasumi looked as if she would break into tears; Kaiza looked at the floor in a depressed manner, while Drago stared off into space.

Sango spoke, breaking the silence, "Why don't you move out of Albion and go to a different region? And escape him?"

Kaiza shook her head sadly. "This is our home, where could we go? There's no place better than here."

Again, everyone was silent. Kagome was at a loss for words, she wanted to comfort these people. They were in so much pain and trouble, yet she was powerless to help.

Finally Inuyasha stood up in a heroic pose. "I will stay and defeat this bastard for you. You will never have to worry about this demon again!"

Kasumi gasped and ran over to Inuyasha and gave him a kiss on both cheeks. "Thank you, my hero!" she cried out happily while Inuyasha turned a bright red. Miroku sighed and wished Kasumi would do the same to him.

Kaiza hugged Inuyasha from the back tightly while Drago smiled. Lettuce clapped her hands happily. Kagome was shocked that Kasumi had kissed Inuyasha but she swallowed her anger. When she stood up and went to Inuyasha, Kaiza backed away.

"Inuyasha, shall we head out?"

Inuyasha nodded back. "Yes, let's go find that seeress now!"

333

After many cheers and congratulations when leaving the tavern, Inuyasha, Kagome, and Drago were on their way. The dragon managed to convince Kaiza to give Inuyasha's friends a tour, and now the threesome was walking down to the shore of Albion. As they walked along the sandy beach, Kagome and Drago chatted pleasantly about other topics. Inuyasha was silent as he walked with a determined pace. Although he was relieved Kagome did not say, "SIT," he could not get over the fact that Albion was attacked because some demon was looking for him. Who was that demon? Why was he after him?

With those questions running through his head, he was getting more impatient by the second to see her. "Hey, Drago, how much farther?"

The dragon demon just walked up ahead of him and quickly went to the rocky cliff, searching around.

Kagome walked up to him, puzzled because they had traveled very far from Albion and now this creature was playing around with huge rocks. But the two were patient as the dragon patted several boulders, murmuring, "It's got to be here somewhere."

Inuyasha took the time to talk to Kagome. "Er, you're not mad about that kiss on the cheeks are you?"

The school girl did not answer, instead, she looked away.

"It wasn't serious or anything, Kasumi was just grateful," he said hesitantly. "Besides, she's just a friend; nothing serious."

"Like Kikyo?" she said.

"Yes, like Kikyo." Suddenly Inuyasha gasped and realized his mistake as Kagome was in flames.

She glared angrily at him, her chest heaving as she fought for breath. "You just couldn't leave that to yourself couldn't you? SIT!" she screamed as Inuyasha fell face-first into the sand.

"I found it!" Drago hollered, heaving a humongous boulder out of the way. Kagome walked passed him with a huff as she went inside the tunnel behind the boulder. Inuyasha was nowhere to be seen, a hole in the ground was where he had stood. Drago sighed; the heart of a woman certainly was hard to understand. "You've got to be more smooth with the ladies, Inuyasha," he said, holding his hand out to the fallen half demon.

Inuyasha spat out the sand in his mouth and gripped the dragon's scaly hand; giving him a grouchy look. "Shut up."

333

As soon Inuyasha and Kagome were farther into the tunnel Drago heaved the boulder back in place so they wouldn't be followed. The tunnel was short; light could be seen at the end of it. They were in the open shortly and Kagome gasped. There, in front of them, was a forest now, with light beaming everywhere. "Wow, I can't believe we came out of a tunnel in the cliff!"

Suddenly Drago grabbed her and pushed her to the ground behind a rock.

"What the hell, Drago?!" Inuyasha cried out.

Drago motioned Inuyasha to be silent. "You have to be quiet around here, there are bandits everywhere. The seeress lives in this here bandit camp, if you want to see her without interruption from them, please be quiet. There's another secret passageway that leads to the leader's tent where the seeress resides."

Inuyasha and Kagome made mental notes to be silent as the dragon continued, "Okay, follow me," he said as he started to stalk away. They followed him until they stopped at a huge gate made of wood with spiked wood poles on each side of the gate. Drago looked at the gate in puzzlement. "That's odd, there's no archers or any watchmen here…" With a swoop and a gust of wind from his scaly dragon wings he flew up into the air to inspect the area.

"What do you see?" Inuyasha called up to the flying dragon while Kagome gaped in awe.

The dragon suddenly dropped down, his wings flapping to slow him down. "There's nothing there."

"What?" Inuyasha said, "What do mean, there's no one there?"

Drago sighed. "I saw some tents there that looked like bandits still lived there. And campfires were going on too. What puzzled me was there were very few rogues out there wandering about. And I still feel the aura of the seeress as you both should too."

The dragon was right, for Kagome felt a strange, mystic aura while Inuyasha felt uneasy. "The seeress is defiantly here and I think we should continue." With that Inuyasha walked ahead and kicked the gate door open. Kagome and Drago followed him inside.

The threesome went into the bandit camp without any trouble. Any bandit that went past them took no notice and looked as if he was in a rush.

_What is going on? They all look as if they're late for something… _Kagome wondered as she walked by an empty campfire. Just behind the tents their questions about the bandits were answered.

"Hey, I hear our leader, Twin-Blade, is having hisself a party!"

"That sounds fun, mate! We allowed to join?"

"No, that bastard at that gate won't let us in for we have to stay and keep guard," a mangled looking bandit scowled. "I did hear that seeress of his is going to make an appearance."

"No shit? I wonder if she's really blind like they say, I hear so many rumors about her. So is she as powerful as they say?" he spat on the ground. "Crying shame we can't see her for real."

"Yeah, but this is crap that we have to stay guard..."

After that, there was nothing useful out of the bandit's mouths as they chattered about other businesses. The threesome went as far away from them into a remote area of bushes, the information heavy on their minds.

Kagome said, "So there's a party, huh? Should we crash it and see the seeress alone?"

Drago shrugged in reply.

While the two chattered about what they should do, Inuyasha heard the same voice in his mind that had told him to go to another direction at the fork in the road.

_Inuyasha, come to me…I see you, I feel you, you are near…_

The hanyou interrupted the dragon and the priestess's conversation for a moment, "I think we should just go barge in and demand to see that seeress."

Both looked at Inuyasha as if he had spouted wings on his head. "What? Are you sure?" Drago said in surprise.

The hanyou scoffed. "Why should we care? They're just mortals; it would be easy to defeat them if they attack."

Drago was uneasy; the leader was rumored to have demon powers from the seeress. But the look of determination on his friend's face said nothing would change his mind. He swallowed his retort and followed Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Lead the way please," Kagome said.

Drago took the lead again as they walked a little further from the bandit camp. Just ahead there were stone steps that led to yet another gate that looked like the one they had entered. This time a mean-looking bandit guarded it, he immediately went up to the threesome.

"Stop! What business do you have here, demon?" he snarled in Drago's face. "No strangers, invitations only!"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, worried. _Now what?_ She hoped they wouldn't resort to a lot of bloodshed.

The hanyou pushed past Drago and glared at the bandit in the same manner. "Listen you, let us in!" he snarled.

The guard looked at Inuyasha in a curious manner. "You look a hell a lot like that seeress!"

Inuyasha's eyes widened. _Could that seeress be…?_

"Go on in, mate, I think she's been expecting ya," the guard said as he moved out of the way.

The three were speechless for a moment. Kagome looked at the hanyou. "She looks like you? I think my legend theory was right!"

Inuyasha nodded silently as he took a deep breath. He pushed the gate doors open, expecting the unknown.

333

Back in Albion, Kaiza babbled on and on about every building. Miroku, Sango and Shippou paid no attention to her. Finally she gave up and sat beneath a huge oak tree in the middle of the town. "That's all I can think of, any questions?"

All shook their heads as Shippou hopped onto Kaiza's lap. Miroku did come up and cupped the tigress's hands. "I do have one though, please bear my--" Just then a huge boomerang planted itself on top of the monk's head.

Sango growled, "Let's not ask too much of our host, monk!"

Kaiza was confused but she blushed. "I won't mind any questions, sweet lil monk," she giggled as she took Miroku's face in her hands.

Before he could say anything, a blur of vegetables fell on Kaiza's and Miroku's heads.

"Hey, Lettuce, we weeded your garden!" came the familiar childish voices. It was Pudding and Kish again. Shippou, Miroku, and Sango groaned while Kaiza waved happily.

"I'm not Lettuce but I'm sure she'll be happy you weeded her…" She saw the pile of vegetables; they were Lettuce's prized ones. "Why did you weed these?" she asked uneasily.

Pudding and Kish jumped up and down. "We wanted to make her garden look pretty for when Inuyasha comes back! They are weeds right?" they said happily.

Kaiza's chuckled faded as she realized how angry Lettuce would be. "Uh yeah, they are… Lettuce would appreciate the thought, but why don't you play hide and seek?"

Pudding and Kish cheered as they ran off to hide.

Kaiza looked at the hanyou's friends in horror. "We better get away from these vegetables… as far as possible!" she cried while the three gave her puzzled looks.

"These are nice," Shippou said, sniffing a carrot in his hand. Suddenly an outraged yell was heard around the area. The Albions shook their heads at Kish's and Pudding's folly.

"Lettuce is very possessive about her garden and Kish and Pudding wrecked it again, we should go hide somewhere!"

"Good idea; where?" Miroku inquired.

"Maybe we could go to the marketplace, monk, maybe get some supplies?" Sango said as the foursome started to rush away from the danger zone.

333

Inuyasha went through the gate and saw the area was like an arena. There was a dirt circle and bandits surrounding it, cheering and yelling.

Kagome felt queasy about going through the rowdy bandit crowd, but Drago and Inuyasha walked through with determination. Finally the hanyou reached the dirt circle. Everything went silent. As Inuyasha looked around him for the seeress, the dirt beneath him started to shake. He looked up at a towering figure above him. It was the leader, Twin-blade, and he was the biggest and meanest looking of all the bandits. His cracked lips curled into a sneer as he inspected the hanyou.

"She told me some half demon in a gaudy red kimono would be coming. I assume it's you, but I ain't showin' you the seeress," he said in a gruff voice as he held two huge halberds in his hands.

Inuyasha scoffed and tossed his silver head. "I challenge you then! If I win, you show me the seeress. You're just all size and brawn so I doubt you'd be a challenge," he said as he pulled out his Tetsusaiga and stuck a fighting pose.

Twin-blade gave a creaky laugh as he started to lunge at the half demon, "I'll make a new rug out of your hide, demon!" And with that, the swords clashed with a loud boom.

Kagome whimpered, "Inuyasha, I hope you will be safe."

Drago, on the other hand, cheered along with the bandits.

As Inuyasha swung his huge sword back and forth, Twin-blade was able to dodge and block. _Damn, he keeps blocking my every move, so there's some smarts with this bandit. Something tells me this is not going to be easy as I thought… _He lunged and got a good hit on torso, but the armor was so thick the sword just bounced off with barely a scratch. Just then, two huge blurs of silver lashed out at Inuyasha, who dodged it easily. He backed away from the attack but two sets of arms grabbed his and held him back.

"He's yours, leader! Get him! Get him!" the bandits cried as Inuyasha tried to wrestle out of their vice-like grip.

"Hey! That's cheating!" Kagome shrieked, but her cry fell to deaf ears as the roar of the crowd grew louder.

Twin-Blade took the opportunity and punched Inuyasha in the face.

The hanyou spat blood on the ground and breathed heavily. "Keh, all brawn, and having to rely on your bandits to help you? You're pathetic."

That remark earned him another punch to the face.

Kagome shouted until her voice was hoarse, but over the roar of the crowd, no one heard her. Not to mention, she couldn't see a thing for the bandits pushed and shoved to get a better look of the battle.

As Inuyasha fought harder to break free, the crowd became even more unruly by the second. It wasn't long until they started to riot. One took the advantage and grabbed Kagome. The priestess screamed for Inuyasha as she was being dragged off by three rough bandits.

Inuyasha heard Kagome as she screamed bloody murder. "Kagome!" he cried but he was punched on the stomach. As the blows on him weakened him and the hold of the bandits couldn't make him reach Kagome, he'd have no choice but to make this arena into a slaughterhouse until…

"ENOUGH!" thundered Drago as he stood up from where he was trampled into the ground. He immediately shoved bandits out of his way to get to the screaming Kagome. A bandit lunged at him but he was too slow for Drago, who grabbed his head and slammed it onto his knee. He immediately dodged another attack and punched the bandit on the face and kicked another on the left.

Kagome was finally free and she panted heavily, the noise of the crowd had finally gone down to hushed whispers. Drago helped her up.

Inuyasha took the opportunity to break free of the bandits, paying them back with a knockout punch to their faces.

"This battle is for Inuyasha and Twin-Blade. Any of you interfere you'll face me!" Drago bellowed out. The crowd of rouges just laughed at Drago's honor, he growled angrily beneath his breath while Kagome whimpered.

"Very brave of your friend, Inuyasha, now face me!"

Inuyasha grabbed his fallen sword and prepared to attack. "Ha! Very funny, considering you had your friends holding me back!" he cried as he swung his sword at Twin-Blade, who dodged it.

It was the bandit leader's turn to attack and as he swung his two giant swords back in forth in a whirlwind of grey. As Inuyasha dodged the grey blurs, two bandits appeared out of the blue right behind him, swords aimed for his back. Drago kept to his word and with a dash of gust of his wings he flew to the bandits and knocked them to the ground.

Inuyasha was too preoccupied by Drago's rescue so Twin-Blade lifted his two blades into the air and proceeded to slam them onto Inuyasha. Kagome shrieked. Drago gasped. The bandits cheered louder and for a split second, the whole world around Inuyasha was silent. He couldn't hear anything; everything seemed to be in slow motion. He suddenly looked up and dodged just in time as the two blades slammed firmly into the ground. Twin-Blade cursed as he struggled to get his swords out. Inuyasha suddenly noticed he had no protection on his back. He had thick armor on his arms, torso, and legs but barely any protection on the back. _This is his weak spot, if I can just get one good swing on there he's mine! _

With that Inuyasha leapt into the air and with his Tetsusaiga in his hand, he swung it down on the leader's back. Twin-Blade cried out in pain as blood gushed heavily from the wound.

"He did it!" Kagome cried and Drago smiled. The bandits fell silent as they watched their leader fall. He was on all fours on the ground, panting, and spitting blood. Inuyasha knew he had won, yet he felt a sharp pain in his heart as he watched the mortal writhe in agony. Suddenly, with a rasping gasp, startling the hanyou, the mighty leader started to speak, "Finish the damn job, lad! And I'll do the same to you in hell!"

Inuyasha didn't know what to do. This man did commit atrocities and murders along with his bandit gang. Yet, was it the right thing to do to kill him? He looked to Kagome and Drago for support. Both had worried looks on their faces while the bandits looked on with either sadistic glee or silence. With a shaking hand, he gripped his Tetsusaiga and held it over his head, as if to chop off the bandit's head. Before he could do anything else, a voice interrupted.

"There you are."

Inuyasha jerked his head in the direction of the voice. It was the voice that had spoken to him on numerous occasions. At last it took its form. Everyone was hushed as they looked in the direction of Inuyasha. His eyes widened as a figure walked out of the huge blue tent belonging to Twin-Blade.

The aura was the same, at long last, he had finally found her. "The seeress…" Inuyasha whispered under his breath.

Kagome, Drago and the bandit seemed to share the same surprise as Inuyasha.

The seeress had long silver hair that flowed around her in a mystic manner. She was dressed in a lavender skirt, and a darker shirt with a purple fur collar. Her eyes were covered by a blindfold. Just like Inuyasha, she had two dog ears atop her silver head. She had an aura of mystery around her. The guard was right; she did bear a strong resemblance to Inuyasha.

He looked at the walking figure in awe and disbelief. Was Kagome right after all? He couldn't believe this; it was all too strange, too real. The figure stopped in front of the hanyou and placed a black gloved hand on her skirt. Under her veiled eyes she peered at Inuyasha who looked back in amazement. A small smile crept upon her lips and the seeress spoke, "What's wrong? Don't you recognize your own sister?"

**A/N: Oh noes!! A cliff hanger; don't kill me! Is anyone surprised that the seeress you heard about SO many times in the past freaking chapters is Inuyasha's long lost sibling? (In MY fic anyway!) Sorry; but it's time to end this chapter, gang! And I promise to get the 5****th**** chapter up and ready as soon as possible! I hope you enjoy everything from the battle scene to Kish and Pudding's latest folly. Please review my good readers! Until then bye!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Grey House

**A/N: Inuyasha is surprised that the seeress he heard so much of is actually his long lost half sister. Damn, I know she sounds like a huge Sue since she had a tragic past as his friends but it's all based on a video game and it relates to the storyline. Okay, while no one is reading this, I still want you to know that I don't own Inuyasha or Fable but I own my own characters so enjoy!!**

Adventures from a Forgotten Past chapter four:  
The Grey House

"What's wrong? Don't you recognize your own sister?"

Those words echoed in Inuyasha's ears. He could not believe it, refused to believe it, but it had to be true for the two resembled each other. The hanyou was silent.

Kagome gasped, "My theory was right after all."

Draco looked at the ground, as if afraid to look at the seeress.

Finally Inuyasha spoke, "My sister?"

His sister nodded, her silver hair swishing like silken threads. "Yes, little brother, although, you don't remember it for it was so long ago." She sighed softly. "Long ago…"

_The flames of her past went back to her. Seiren remembered it all, the killing, the flames, the blood. The slaughter of her home of Albion. And the reason was Inuyasha. The sadistic fiend looked for Inuyasha, while his evil army swarmed Albion and slaughtered all in their wake. As for Seiren, she was brought to the leader and questioned as to Inuyasha's whereabouts. She wouldn't tell, simply giving him a blank stare. In a fit of fury he cut out her eyes, and left her blind and alone in a forest to die. There, she was found by Twinblade and had been his servant ever since, always led him to victory because of her visions. He would listen to her as she slept, speaking of the dark truths and awaiting empires, and mankind. He would never let her go, and she had nowhere to go. Her only hope was her little brother, Inuyasha, who she foresaw years ago would come and save them all. She never gave up hope. And she never saw Hinokorumo again…_

"I've seen so much death and so much dying," she said as Inuyasha absorbed her story.

Death of so many demons because of him? Why? Who was after him? The questions popped up like mushrooms after a rainy day in Inuyasha's head. He wanted to speak but could not find the words.

"Now you have set me free and it's time to make things right. Time to avenge." she said.

Twinblade coughed and said, "Seiren…why?" He turned his black eyes to the blind demon.

"I'm sorry, Twinblade, but we all must go our separate paths. I must leave, the battle is won. Now I shall continue my own path as you should too."

The bandit leader knelt, defeated and didn't say anything. Seiren looked in the direction of her brother, Inuyasha. The empty eye sockets beneath the blindfold glowed as her hair flew around her like a mystic wind. "I must go now to see if the protector of Albion is strong enough yet. Inuyasha, the time will come for you to make a choice that will determine our fates. We shall meet again." With that a swirling mist of silver surrounded her.

"WAIT!" Inuyasha cried out as he lunged for his sister, but she vanished. Just then, he felt the mist swirl around him too and saw it also surrounded his friends. Kagome yelped as Kasumi and Draco looked wildly around in confusion. In a flash they were gone.

Twinblade was silent. He stood there staring at where they had been for several minutes, before turning and walking away, never to be heard from again.

333

In a twinkle of an eye, Inuyasha found himself on the sandy beach again. Kagome stretched while Draco brushed sand off his dark teal shirt.

"She was your sister? Wow," Kagome said. Turning towards the hanyou, she smirked in triumph. "See, Inuyasha? I was right all along."

The priestess got no reply as the hanyou stared out into sea. Draco came up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Let's go back, Inuyasha, you need some rest."

Inuyasha nodded mechanically and the three started to walk back to the village.

"What did your sister mean, Inuyasha? That you have to make a choice?" Kagome asked.

Draco answered, "Her name is Seiren, and she has visions even though she has no eyes. She was blessed with sight no demon has ever had. She has seen part of her own fate and Inuyasha's. I don't know what the choice is, but if it determines their fates, then it can't be good."

Inuyasha felt a lurch in his stomach when he overheard what his dragon friend said. The fact that Seiren disappeared also left him with a thirst unable to be quenched. She said she would be with the protector of Albion, and heard of it before. The hanyou decided to find his sister and demand a good explanation of what the hell was going on. "Hey Draco," he called out. "Who is this protector of Albion?"

"The protector is a goddess by the name Windy. She rules and protects Albion. She is pretty powerful; I don't know the whole story though."

"Where does she live?" Kagome interjected. "On the outskirts of Albion, but seriously, we all need some rest before we journey on."

Inuyasha and Kagome nodded in agreement as they walked further down the sand.

333

Pudding giggled as she sat down on a melon. Kish, on the other hand, started to scratch an itch on his head. He was seated next to his partner and Lettuce was right in front of them with her hands on her hips, scowling.

"How many times do I have to tell you idiots? Stay out of my garden! It's off-limits to you two at all times! What does it take for you to understand?!"

Pudding and Kish blinked.

Lettuce started again, "I know it was thoughtful of you two to bring gifts to Inuyasha, he being a long lost friend and all, but you two have got to realize the importance of personal property! My prized vegetables are NOT for you two to eat or give away. Do you understand?"

Pudding and Kish yawned at the same time. The kitsune growled in frustration loudly and threw up her hands as Kasumi did. "I give up! You two just won't listen! You don't understand anything under those thick skulls of yours!"

"We have thick skulls?" Pudding asked while Kish started to knock on his head with his fists.

"I GIVE UP!" Lettuce shrieked as she stormed off the melon patch. She ran in Miroku's direction, pushing him aside, before he could try to comfort her. The monk sighed as he entered the melon patch and sat down. Seconds later, Sango, Shippo and Kirara entered as well.

"You two really did create a huge mess," Shippo said as he proceeded to munch on a melon.

Pudding and Kish put their hands up in a childish fashion and tittered.

"Yup, she was so mad!" Pudding giggled, followed by a look of confusion. "Kishy, why was she mad?"

333

It was not long until Inuyasha and his friends finally saw the last of the sand and were back on dusty ground. As they walked through the village, the demons whispered among themselves over what must have happened. Draco sighed and told Inuyasha to ignore them. "They love to gossip, it spreads like wildfire here," he said as he pushed Inuyasha along. Kagome however, stopped to tell the story of their recent adventures to a few that had stopped to ask.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha snarled, "Let's get going we have no time for story telling!"

Kagome and the demons crowded around her took no heed of his attention. Inuyasha shook his head and walked off.  
"Where are you going Inuyasha?" Draco asked.

The hanyou turned his silver head, his ears twitching. "I'm off to someplace to rest, a place where these idiots can't reach me!"

That remark followed by a few hisses and scowls from the villagers and a nasty look from Kagome. Inuyasha gulped, hastily apologized and ran off before anything could happen to him. The dragon stretched his huge blue wings and then knelt by Kagome, who resumed her story. Draco looked back at Inuyasha who pushed aside several fans. That friend of his sure changed a lot since he was last here in Albion.

333

Inuyasha finally found a remote spot and climbed up one of the trees that were there. It was peaceful, the village was away from the eye's view, there were no noise or busybodies around, and the view was quite spectacular. He could see a huge forest full of green and the sky above. Inuyasha thought he found a perfect spot to relax in after his fight.

The sun was setting, giving the whole place a touch of yellow and orange. Inuyasha looked off over the horizon, trying not to doze off as he leaned against the thick bark. But his sister's words still haunted him. "Where is she, and what on earth is she doing?" he found himself saying. He shook his head and looked at the setting sun. It was finally coming back to him…

_Inuyasha walked around Albion. But he was not the man he was now but a small boy. He wandered around the town marketplace for a toy to buy. He barely had any coins and there was nothing he could find that was good. With a sad sigh he walked into the town tavern and sat down gloomily.__  
__  
__"What is wrong there, my lil Inu-chan?" a waitress said as she put aside her dirty rag and leaned in front of the sulking Inuyasha._

__

"Chiyo, today is Seiren's birthday and I have nothing to give her. My mommy's gonna yell at me," he said as he looked down gloomily.

"Aww come on, I'm sure you can find something," the kitsune waitress, Chiyo, said as she pinched Inuyasha's cheek. "Don't be so down. Maybe something sweet can loosen your mood, baby," she said as she fumbled in her red-orange patterned-kimono folds and handed him a sweet treat.

Little Inuyasha felt his misery washing away as he consumed the sweet treat while Chiyo giggled. She was the spitting image of Lettuce, with the exception of having fox ears atop her curly navy hair and a busy red tail. She also had a flirty attitude while Lettuce was more conservative.

Chiyo walked away to serve a few customers sake while Inuyasha sat there, enjoying his treat. It suddenly came to him. That was it, the sweets! Surely that would be a good birthday present! He walked out of the tavern, waving to Chiyo, and into the marketplace.

Meanwhile in the melon patch, Seiren stood there, adjusting her silver pigtails. She still had her golden eyes, and was staring across the road in a strange manner. Just then, Inuyasha came running to her with a white cloth bundle in his small hands.

"Seiren! Seiren! I got you a present."

"Oh, hi there, little brother," Seiren greeted her half brother warmly and took the present. "What is in here?" she asked as she opened the cloth. Inuyasha stared with big hopeful eyes as Seiren took out a sweet treat and popped it into her mouth. She smiled as she savored the taste. "Thank you, little brother, that's so nice of you!"

Inuyasha grinned happily, but Seiren returned to her staring at the dirt road.

"Whatcha lookin at?" Inuyasha said as he climbed a lonely-looking scarecrow.

Seiren stared for a while before she answered, "Remember my nightmare last night, Inuyasha?"

The little hanyou nodded and scowled about how he couldn't get back to sleep after that. His half sister ignored his remark and went back to her explanation. "I just can't shake the feeling something bad is going to happen to Albion very soon. And no one will listen to me."

The little hanyou scoffed and fell back down from the scarecrow. "It's just a dream, you're never going to get a decent sleep you know cause of all these nightmares."

Seiren sighed and shrugged her tiny shoulders. "I guess you're right, most of my visions don't really come true, I guess."

Inuyasha reached across his half sister, pushing open the wooden gate. "Come on, I think Hino-chan is making something good for your party!"

_Seiren cheered as she ran to catch up.  
_  
Inuyasha woke up, no longer a kid. It was now early evening for the sun was barely seen and stars were coming out. He sighed, he had dozed off and he had to get back to Kagome soon. _She'll be having a huge fit when I get back_, Inuyasha chuckled to himself. He jumped off the huge tree and sprinted towards the town.

As soon as the familiar settings of the town came into view, Inuyasha thought he might as well visit the melon patch; that was the last time he had seen Seiren truly happy. It was no wonder it felt so familiar.

He stepped through the old rotting gate and onto the rich loamy soil. It was still fertile as ever for sweet melons were scattered everywhere. Familiar scents overwhelmed him as he sat near the stump where the scarecrow used to be. He looked at the road across from the gate. Seiren was right…disaster did come… and because of him.

But before he could think of himself as the cause of destruction, he felt something hard on the back of his silver head, knocking him to the ground. He fell face first into the soil. "What the hell!?" he shouted as he got up into a fighting stance.

It was Pudding and Kish with shovels.

"There you are! Sorry I thought you were a ghost" Pudding cried out happily.

"Everyone's been looking for you!" Kish hollered as he suddenly latched onto Inuyasha tightly, sobbing, "Don't leave us again friend! We were worried a demon might eat you!"

Inuyasha muttered his real danger were those two idiots.

Pudding just stared directly into his face, eyes meeting eyes. The two stared intently until…

"Here you go!" Pudding said happily as she shoved a piece of parchment in the hanyou's face.

Inuyasha's curses were muffled as he angrily shoved the annoying duo off of him. "What the hell is this paper for anyway?"

"It's for you from Seiren!" Kish said as Pudding nodded happily. "She told us to give it to you!"

"Is it a love letter?" Pudding chirped as she hopped up in down. She got a curious stare from Kish and a disgusted glare from Inuyasha in return. He rolled his eyes as he left the melon patch, but the duo followed him.

"Inuyasha, your friends are at Lettuce's house! Can we come?" the two said in each of Inuyasha's ears.

He suddenly growled and said, "Don't you two have a home? Go home! I'll see you tomorrow I just want to sleep, not play!"

"So you'll play with us tomorrow?" the two said hopefully in unison.

"Sure, sure," Inuyasha said as he waved his hands to dismiss them.

The two squealed in delight and started to sprint ahead of the hanyou. "See you, Inuyasha!" they cried as they sped out of sight.

Inuyasha sighed, peace and quiet at last.

333

Kagome was of course mad when Inuyasha got back to Lettuce's. "Inuyasha we were worried about you!" she said angrily.

The hanyou didn't bother to explain for it would make her even more mad.

Miroku muttered a lewd comment under his breath about what Inuyasha could have been doing while he was gone. Sango, however, heard him, smacking him upside the head while Lettuce lectured him about that kind of talk in her home.  
Inuyasha took another look at Lettuce; her looks reminded him so much of Chiyo. He felt a sharp pang in his heart. But Chiyo never appeared at the tavern…

"Inuyasha, what is that in your hand?" Kagome said as she took the parchment from Inuyasha's hand.

Pulled from his reverie, Inuyasha said, "Oh that's a letter. Read it for me."

Kagome read it;

"Little brother, meet me at the Grey House at dusk tomorrow, alone. We have much to discuss.  
Seiren"

Inuyasha nodded his thanks to Kagome. Was it here that everything was going to be answered? The unnamed one, why was he after him?

"Hey, Kaiza, do you know where this 'Grey House' is?" he said as the tigress walked in the house.

"Yes I'll lead you there," she cried, jumping at every chance to be with Inuyasha.

Kagome huffed angrily in jealousy.

Inuyasha ignored Kagome and looked at the letter. Dusk. It was going to be a long day.

333

The hours of the day passed by slowly for Inuyasha as he waited for nighttime to fall. When it finally came, he set off with Kaiza. It was a long walk and the two friends chatted pleasantly about the past and other topics. Kaiza had never confessed how she felt about him; she was too nervous. She feared all along that Inuyasha was in love with Kagome.

At last they had reached their destination. They walked up the dirt road that was lined with old trees to an iron gate caked with rust. Kaiza kicked it and it fell to the ground with a loud "CLANG!"

The ancient house looked ominous, especially in the dark. Foggy mist surrounded the area, giving it an area of mystery. As they got closer, the house looked as if it would collapse any moment. Holes were everywhere in the rotting wood. Poison ivy grew over the moldering tiles on the roof. The house looked as if it were once a magnificent mansion with many beautiful colors, now reduced to a grey, gloomy, slanted shack over the years.

"Shall I stay?" Kaiza offered.

"No," Inuyasha replied. "This is personal. Go back to Albion. I'll be back soon."

Kaiza nodded as she set off after one last glance at her beloved.

Inuyasha walked up to the house, ignoring the strange whistles and the pricky grass and stopped at a screen that had a faded picture of a landscape. As he amused himself by looking at the picture, a husky voice behind him spoke.

"Hey, little brother, sorry for being late."

Inuyasha turned around and saw his sister there. The cloth covering her eyes, he realized was the cloth that had held the sweets for her present.

"Let's get down to business."

Inuyasha nodded and stepped over a crack on the wood ready to hear every word.

"People are afraid to say the name of the villain that has destroyed the town of Albion. They call him Rio of the Blades and he is a fearsome demon. He wants us dead, little brother, our whole family dead, because we carry a power inside us. Our inner power that is so powerful it can defeat the strongest of forces. Our father, Inu-no-Taisho stored some of his power for later use, but he never used it so it passed down to us. It is our bloodline in which we carry the inner power. However my inner power is sight, and he was not interested in that and he can't inherit it anyway if he kills me now. That's why Rio of the Blades wanted you, my little brother. You have not used your power yet and he wants to kill you. And when you're dead, he will use that power to do horrible things to us all and destroy Albion once and for all. He hated Hinokoromo and hated our father for unsuccessfully obtaining his power. It seems after destroying Albion he had  
waited for the right time for you to come back. And somehow he is even stronger. You are our only hope to defeat him. I don't know the full details yet, but do you understand the situation better, Inuyasha?

Inuyasha blinked several times as if he understood nothing, holding up his hands, he said, "Okay, so the main point is my old man stored up power, never used it and it passed down to our bloodline, mainly us. Then some evil bad guy wants us dead so he can inherit out 'inner powers' and destroy Albion. And what hell is this 'choice' you spoke of?"

Seiren sighed in relief that her brother had a brain in his empty head. "The 'choice' will come later on if you defeat Rio of the Blades."

"I want to defeat that bastard now! When the hell do I fight him!?"

"Now. All of us will go on a hunt to find him and defeat him. He will go search for you as well, Inuyasha, and so we will journey far from Albion where our town can't get slaughtered again. It will be a hard quest but are you in it?"

"Damn right I am! I will avenge our town and Hinokoromo."

Seiren looked at her brother gratefully. She grasped Inuyasha's clawed hand and started to cry softly. "Thank you. Thank you."

**A/N: FINALLY WOO! The plot is finally heating up! School is really killing me, but I can't back down on this baby. Please still stick with me gang! I'll type up the next chapter asap with battle scenes, with Rio's evil lil minions. Till next time. Thanks for all the reviews luv you all! (Chus)**


End file.
